Rule n12
by Too hard to be called Love
Summary: When Samantha Hudson came into Gibbs team, she didn't doubt that her new boss will be the worst boss of the whole planet. But, was she prepare to feel that way for him ? GibbsXOC, Tiva (French author, may have some mistakes in the chapters !)
1. Prologue

**I'm a French girl and I translate the chapters myself so if there are some problems with the grammar please tell me. **

**NCIS is not mine.**

**I love reviews !**

First day, first trouble.

Samantha Hudson had always been embarassed of the events and particularly of the presentations. Today, with her new team, her boss, the coroner and his assistant ... She was more than spoiled. Fortunately, she could count on Abby.

Abby ... Gothic, crazy, addicted to Caf-Pow ... And just great. Sam and her shared everything. Soul sister as the laboratory scientist would say. They knew each other for years, not even remembering the day they had met. Their relationship was very special. People sometimes don't understand they can be so close. They were perfect opposites.

Samantha Hudson was a nice girl from a good family, her really christians parents had raised her in fear of sin and damnation. She was red-headed with slightly pink skin and full of freckles that gave her a little childish and naive air. Her big blue eyes were serious, color of the summer sky, and shined with the glow of happiness. And far from the surface, there was a flame. A flame that burned so hard that everyone was trying to grab it. She was beautiful. But a special beauty, a little bit delicate. She ordinaly wears classic outfits and loved jazz.

On the other hand, there was Abigail Sciuto, hating her first name, gothic nail to the tip, worshiping metal and Caf-Pow. She had laughing green eyes and short black hair. It was a lively young woman, passionate about her job. She had never been afraid to show herself.

Two opposites, but two women united as the fingers of one hand.

Brief.

Samantha left the office of Leon Vance, the NCIS director, which had just give her her badge of Special Agent and her gun. She felt the reassuring weight of the weapon in the holster of her belt. Decidedly, she hated the first days. She went down the stairs to the main hall. Taking deep breaths, she quietly approached her teammates. They were talking.

- You know where is Gibbs ?

- With Abby and Ducky ... I think

- I let you think, but I call.

- Stop it Ziva, he shouldn't be far away.

- Since McGee's leaving, it had changed.

- Everything had changed since his departure. Even the coffee flavor. Stop dramatizing, sit and wait.

She stand watching the two agents who bickered. The thirty years old young woman looking so serious was named Ziva David. She was a liaison officer with the Mossad, the Israelian secret service before becoming an american resident. It was a size in her work. Her dark hair was slightly wavy and always plastered back to allow her face and her two beautiful brown-black eyes. Her skin was dull, without the slightest imperfection.

Beside her stood Antony DiNozzo, who was nicknamed Tony. He was taller than his colleague, had tousled brown hair and a womanizer reputation. His humor was pretty special and he vowed a true love to the cinema, not failing to mention replicas of his favorite movies as soon as opportunity arose.

Those two had an ambiguous relationship that could turn into romance at all moment.

Samantha has a lot of informations about them from Abby or from her old CIA friends.

Indeed, the pretty redhead had worked in this office for two years before being embauched by the Director Vance.

She had now take the place of a teammate of the two agents. Timothy McGee, informatic expert, and an ex boyfriend of the Gothic laboratory girl.

The newbie swallowed the last sip of her coffee, grimacing as she felt the bite of the hot liquid in her throat. She walked.

Both fought over and stared. She read in their eyes curiosity, a slight distrust too …

- Excuse me, Miss, but you do not wear your guest badge. I ask you to come with me to the exit, said the young woman.

- I'm not a guest, Agent David.

- Then. Who are you ?

- I'm Special Agent Samantha Hudson, your new colleague.

- Gibbs is aware ?

-This is a decision of Director Vance.

- Oh …

Both the agents looked each other. If Gibbs didn't know ... They wouldn't like to be instead of the probie and the director…

you know where is Agent Gibbs ?

- No, we don't.

- I'll see Abby. She may know.

- You know Abby ?

- For so long we don't remembered our meeting.

- But you're so ... differents ... added DiNozzo looking her from head to feets.

She slightly laughed. She had chosen for her first work day a black pants-suit with a matching blouse in a pretty blue that brought out her eyes. She knew Abby was wearing, without doubt, her Gothic NCIS technician "uniform".

- The suit does not make the monk, Agent DiNozzo ...

- Call me Tony.

- As you call me Sam.

She smiled softly.

- So, okay, Sam.

DiNozzo gave a nudge to his teammate who kept a suspiciously look. The Israelian woman jumped on her feets, glared and sighed, reaching out to Samantha.

- Ziva David.

- I know, said the newbie shaking her hand

- Welcome and good luck especially with Gibbs.

- He's as difficult ?

Both agents didn't answer and fixed something behind her. She turned quickly. The cup of coffee that his new boss was holding in his hand fell on her blouse. She looked up at him with a sorry look. His eyes stared iron.

- Who are you? he said in an icy tone in perfect harmony with his gray-blue iris.

- I ...

She mumbled unintelligible explanations. Behind her, Ziva and Tony were holding their laughs. The man, frowned, mute demand an immediate and understandable answer.

- Special Agent Samantha Hudson, sir. I was assigned to your team by Director Vance replacing Agent McGee.

- What ?

She read in her boss eyes that her first days won't be as easy as she was expected.

**The next chapter will be pretty longer. Please tell me what you're thinking about this !**

**The story is also available in French : Règle n12**


	2. Chapter 1 : Love song

**Thank you a lot for your reviews, I haven't expected that.**

**byLunaA : The next is here !**

**Gibbs Girl Kelly : Sam isn't as sweet as you think. She's a very determined and strong girl. And she won't let the others beat her. **

**Enjoy !**

* * *

The car was traveling on the road. It was dark and the headlights don't lit up the asphalt well, one of them being broken. A sudden jolt of the machine alerted the driver who pulled quickly on the side. She went out into the cold air to check the condition of the tires. She was wearing the uniform of a Navy captain as she was one. She leaned forward to watch the circles of rubber. The young woman had time to see the reflection of a weapon in the rim of the wheel. A shot rang out and her body slumped on the pavement.

The next morning, Samantha arrived at work early. May be too early. Nobody was yet arrived in the hall and she sat down at her desk to wait. Her computer was off, she had nothing to do. Then she tried to remember what she had learned the day tried. Soon, she unconsciously closed her eyes and fell asleep. It was 0630.

A hand landed on her shoulder. She woke up violently. The redhead woman could not believe she had been dozing. Her half-open eyes met her boss ones who stared across her desk

- Already being snooze Hudson ?

- Sorry boss...

He didn't answer yet. His gray-blue irises were icy. He didn't like the new girl with the innocent look. With her freckles and the fragile air, he felt the need to protect her. And he hated it. Why Vance had given him this puny little bird ? His team worked just fine and thin and frail girl as agent Samantha Hudson would not weigh much against a trained killer. The director had assured him that the young woman would be useful. She had, according to him, unsuspected resources. Yes, of course ... Gibbs didn't have any problems to see his new recruit in a lovely welcoming home with a husband, children and the smell of hot apple pie but in the criminal investigation department of the Navy ?

- You can be sorry. Take your stuff.

- Where are we going ?

- Near of Norfolk Naval base. A young captain has been find dead with a bullet in the head.

Samantha took her bag and put her things in it while watching her colleagues. She did not want to make any missteps. She took the gun in the drawer of her desk. But as she was about to fix the weapon in her holster, a hand grabbed it.

- But...

Gibbs removed the charger, emptied it and gave the neutralized gun to her.

- Why ?

- Because.

His face stayed closed. She muttered, stared at the useless object and took her purse. Tony put a cap on her head when they went out. She gave him a questioning look. He smiled. She raised her eyebrows. After all, there was the only member of the team that did not snub her, as Ziva, or who spoke to reprimand her, as Gibbs. She get into the car where her boss was waiting.

The journey passed without incident, despite the fairly aggressive riding of her boss. He did not open the jaws and managed to discourage her starting a conversation. Samantha sighed. The following years would be great. Once the car parked, he turned to her, detailing her pretty face. She froze.

- Relax. I will not eat you.

- What do I do on the crime scene ?

- Nothing. Today you will observe our method. And you will obey the other team orders. That's it. You don't ask any questions, you shut up and listen. Do not take any initiative without my consent.

- Ok boss...

- Perfect.

He left the vehicle, she followed. His way of taking her away from the case was deeply unfair. But Leroy Jethro Gibbs wasn't known to be fair. He was a leader, authoritarian, sometimes too much, very independent. So, she will be a shadow. But how long? How long should she stay behind, watching silently ? Why was he doing this ? She wasn't understanding him.

She stood behind Ziva and Tony, looking at them. The flash of the camera much crackling and the young officer was impressed by the work provided by her two teammates. Surely she would have to wait years to get to their level.

- How old are you, Samantha? asked Ducky, the coroner

- 28 years old Doc.

- I let you call me Ducky, my dear. I fear that this poor captain can not celebrate her thirty years ... it reminds me of a rather special case. It was in Virginia, in 82 I think ... The charred body of a young man contained a bone that was 30 years older than him. How is this possible? Oh this is very simple, it was a ...

- Ducky, saids Gibbs

- It does not matter indeed.

The coroner and his assistant took care of the body of the young woman. Samantha looked around her and felt deeply bored. Then, she noticed something.

A man hiding behind the bushes, dressed in a camouflage outfit. She immediately recognized him. Watching her back, she approached him. The woman crossed the edge of the woods and get back to the place where she had seen the man. There was nobody. Was she dreaming? No, it was impossible ... The cold barrel of a gun to her head reminded her that everything was possible.

- Who are you ?

- Shut up.

- I repeat my question.

- God, Sam! Don't tell me you haven't recognized me !

The man turned the gun from the head of the woman. She stared at him. She had not seen another shadow watching the scene in silence. Her blue eyes met the black man iris. She began to speak in Russian, a frantic pace. He replied in the same language. She quickly turned away from him.

- Take care of yourself. I don't want you to have any stuff with my office, okay?

- Okay Sam'...

She went away. Why was he here today ? Did he killed the captain ? She sighted. She rejoigned the group. Nobody seemed to have notice her vanishing. They stowed their equipment, get back in the cars. Gibbs drove faster than he was at the coming. When the team arrived to the NCIS quarters, he gave her all the evidences and leave her without a single word or a single look. Tony explained to the newbie that she had to take the stuff to Abby for analysis. For the first time of the day, she smiled. Her face shined slightly. Taking to her friend will be the best way to detend herself.

She took the elevator to the lab. The gothic girl was waiting for her in front of the doors. When the two iron wallls slided open, she jumped to Samantha with her arms wide open and a happy look on her face.

- I knew it will be you !

- Abby ! You scared me.

The laboratorian took the evidences with a crazy smile.

- New stuff to work on. Speaking of work, how's your first day ?

- Boring.

- Really ? It's the first time someone tells me working with Gibbs was boring.

- But I haven't done a thing ! I had to shut up and listen. That was all…

- Wait a little bit. It's perfectly normal he don't trust you on first days.

- Abby… And unfortunately, I saw Kostia in the woods near the crime scene.

- What ? Kostia was here ? Has Gibbs seen him ?

- Seen who, Abs ?

The women jumped on their feets.

- Nobody, Gibbs. What are you doing here ?

- You don't want some Caf-Pow ?

- Gibbs… You're as perfect as me.

She smiled and kissed him on the cheek. He laughed. Samantha watched them. She felt uncomfortable, embarassed. She started to move to the elevator.

- Hudson, wait me a minute.

- Okay, boss.

She waited. He finally came. His smile died out when he saw her standing. They bring the lift. When they was at the middle of the journey, Gibbs set off the emergency stop. He started watching her with a strange look, make her sweat. His gray eyes were sharped, deep.

- Who was he ?

- I don't understand, boss.

She didn't look his face. Her gaze was desesperatly fixing the ground, near her feets.

- Don't lie to me, Hudson. I want to know who's the man you're talking with, at the crime scene.

- I wasn't talking to someone, sir.

- Special agent Samantha Hudson, would answer to me, now !

He shouted. She stared at him, terrified.

- I… I… It's too personal, boss. You don't need to know it.

- And what if this man is involved in the case ?

- There are no proofs of it, Gibbs.

- He was on the crime scene, Hudson !

- Is that making him a murderer ?

- Don't try to play this game. I'm better than you.

- I've been working for the CIA.

- I've worked here for 22 years. And look at you, you're 28. I can be you father !

- Don't care.

He sighted. Samantha restarted the elevator. The reflection of the lights had an anger shine in Gibbs gray eyes. Samantha's ones were proud and determined. She had won. But she won't always win…

The two doors slided open. The young woman ran out. Gibbs was just behind her. She felt his irises staring her neck. On her desk, she found a card. It was an invitaion at a sleeping party at… Her home ! As she can see on the black and white goth-style shit of paper, it was from Abby.

- I'm ok for the night, Samantha, saids Ziva.

- What ?

- I've got a card too.

- And… and… You're the only one ?

- If you mean "it's just a women night ?" Tony and Gibbs haven't received anything.

She breathed normally. Phew… She was just relieved. But she wanted to have a little talk with her best friend…

Tony arrived. He was rellay surprised when he saw the two girls talking together. Ziva wasn't really friendly with the new agent.

In fact, she was secretly in love with Tony. And Gibbs just asked her to find Samantha's NCIS agent file and bring it to him. When she read the first page, she had a slighed grunt. There were things in this file… Ziva didn't think it will be a good idea to give it to her boss. But this was a her job. And she had to do it, no matter what will happen. The women hid the papers in her desk and took her things. This night, she will go to Samantha sleeping party with a smile, and nobody will find it.

_Two years later, at Sam's house_

The bell rang three times. The red-headed opened the door with a splendid smile, she knew that it was Abby.

- How are you, since the next time ?

- Really fine, Wednesday.

- I love this nickname ! said Abby.

- Come in ! Where's Ziva ?

- Don't know. She will arrive soon.

And they hear the sound of the tires on the pavement. They laughed. The goth put her bag near the matresses set up by her host. The bell rang another time. Samantha welcomed warmly her teammate. She was wearing gym suit pants with an old T-shirt. Her red hair was plaiting loosely and she had no make-up at all. And she was simply splendid.

- What do you want to do, girls ? I have movies on my computer, dvds and pop-corn. Or video games.

She winked at Abby who smiled. Ziva was amazed. How he young women can act like this knowing her past ?

- Whatever you want. But I will just say something… I love Mario Kart !

The girls laughed deeply. Their laughter was really unspeakable. They had a few Mario Kart parties and they all won several times. But Ziva was officially declared "The best Mario Kart player ever". After eating a full pop corn bowl, Samantha's colleagues notice a brand-new guitar, standing on its base, waiting for someone to play with.

- You didn't tell me you played guitar !

- I didn't think, and its really recent…

- How much ?

- Four years…

- What ? Please play something !

- Ok…

Samantha took her instrument and started "To love you more" by Celine Dion. This song meant a lot to her. Her older sister and her usually sang it for a birthday, and she sang it at her funeral.

_I'll Be Waiting For You_

_Here Inside My Heart_

_I'm The One Who Wants To Love You More_

_Can't You See I Can Give You_

_Everything You Need_

_Let Me Be The One To Love You More_

She was here but at her sister's funeral too. Tears rolled on her face and her voice was just perfect. The girls were looking at her and trying to hold their sobs. They was in the song. And even the sound of a car stopping in front of the house didn't disturb them.

It was the bell, ringing for the third time, that pulled them out of their awake dream. Abby jumpt quicky on her feets and ran to the door. The wooden wall slided open. It was Gibbs. He've heard the guitar and the red-headed singer. When she saw him, Samantha blushed. And he suddenly remembered when he have heard this song for the last time. It was at Shannon's funeral.

* * *

**So, this chapter ? Too long ? Too short ? **

**How do you find Sam' ? Who do you think she is ? What in her past won't please to Gibbs ? Who's Kostia ? **

**And Gibbs ? He don't really like her... But it will change ! It's a promise.**

**Why is the link between the two funerals ?**

**Thank you for reading ! **


	3. Chapter 2 : Kostia

**So, new chapter...**

**Thank you for your favs (Through the Mirror Darkly ,Trina Tiffany , byLunaA, lolly59034)**

**Thank you for your followings ( Gibbs Girl Kelly, Through the Mirror Darkly, Trina Tiffany, byLunaA, daisydadog, daisydadog)**

**Gibbs Girl Kelly : Yes she's stubborn but I think it's good for Gibbs to have someone in his team like her.****Thanks for your reviews**

**ByLunaA : Yes love is in the air but not soon.. It will be difficult for both of them to manage their sentiments. Kostia will be Gibbs "Bete noire" like Ari in fact, but more painfull for him because it will involve Sam'. And yes, there's a evil wink on my face.**

**Quizz : Thank you for your review. Sorry for the mistakes, I'm French and sometimes its a bit difficult to find the good word.**

**Enjoy !**

* * *

- What are you doing here, boss ? It was supposed to be a girl night. And I think you're not a girl.

Samantha's eyes were shining with shock. She wasn't expecting that. Gibbs saw it. He sighed. This young girl will turn him crazy.

- The fingerprints match.

- How can you say that ?

- I was in the lab', when I saw it.

Abby jumpt on her feets.

- Great ! And who is the suspect ?

- Konstantin Zubov, nicknamed "Kostia".

- What ?

The two friens looked horrified. They stared at each other. Samantha muttered.

- It's impossible. It might be impossible. Kostia…

She seemed like she just had been hit by a car. What if Kostia was the man at the crime scene ? She stared at Gibbs.

- I suppose we got to go ?

- Yep.

- Two seconds. I'm not… presentable.

- You're perfect…

- With a gym suit ? You're kidding me, boss ? I hope so…

He looked at her with something in his eyes… She was Shannon's portrait. A little bit rebel, more than his dead wife but the same scare of the others look. She disappeared in a room. Abby was staring at him with a strange shine in her irises.

- What's wrong, Abs ?

- Samy and you are weird when you are in same place.

- Are we ?

- Yep, Gibbs. It's scary. Don't want my best friend date our boss…

- You have strange ideas, Abby. I think you might have a snooze.

What ? Him and… Samantha ? What the hell were Abby thinking of ? She was too exasperating ! Yes, she was a red-headed. But it wasn't a reason. Ziva snigered.

- Something else to say Ziva ?

- Nope boss.

- Good. Grab your gear. Oh. Tomorrow we will have the visit of our dear CIA friends.

- What ?

Samantha was back. She didn't seem happy to return to her former office.

- Something's wrong with the CIA, Hudson ?

She didn't answer. Her eyes were wide open. She had dressed herself like a businesswomen, her red hair yet in a loose braid. She kept avoid his gazes. They left Sam's house quickly. The horrible driving of Gibbs just sounds familiar to her now. He wasn't talking, giving her sidelong glances. She felt uncomfortable during all the journey.

- Why do you feel like this, Hudson ?

- Feel like what ?

- You're not happy to see your old CIA co-workers.

- They have been dismiss, boss.

- Why ?

- All my team.

- I've asked why.

- Failed in an important mission in cooperation with the FBI, NCIS, Secret service...

- Oops.

- Big oops, Gibbs. Ten persons removed from the Federal agents list in at least a week.

- Who was your NCIS liaison officer ?

- Special Agent Reed.

- And with the FBI ?

- Agent Fornell, boss.

- Fornell ?

- Yep. Know him ?

- Oh yes…

He parked the car at NCIS carpark. They went out the vehicule, with their bags. Gibbs faced the eye recongnition system which scaned his eyes. The doors of the elevator slided open. They enter it. The silence was weighty in the cage. Her strong claustrophobia was getting stronger and stronger every single instant. Her hands were holding tightly the safeguard. Her boss saw it. He didn't remarked it.

Samantha was shameful. She knew she hadn't any utility in this team. Ziva knew 9 languages, was an expert in interrogations, a kind of Israeli ninja. Tony was Gibbs right-hand. And her… She was a former Federal Agent of CIA, specialist in profiling and cryptography, speaking 15 languages, accustomed to infiltrations and stakeouts. Removed because of a mistake in cryptography analysis which cost the life of 3 marines, 5 federal agents and the lost of roughly an hundred ammos. 28 years old claustrophobic agents weren't useful in teams like Gibbs one. She noticed than he had pushed the autopsy button.

- Not going in the lab' first ?

- Nope.

He set off the emergency stop. She sighed.

- What the matter, boss ?

- Two questions.

- Listening.

- Konstantin Zubov. Do Abby and you know him ?

She didn't answer.

- Hudson, I want an response as soon as now !

- Yes.

- You two know him ?

- Yes !

She was upset. Her eyes was glowing in the wrong way. She reengaged the elevator's journey. He stoped it another time.

- Not finished yet. Do you love him ?

- Who ? Kostia ? Once upon a time I used to. But it's over now.

- Sure ?

- I know my feelings, Gibbs !

- Samantha, you have to told me if you're not quite sure. The case can be take off of our jusridiction if you, or Abby, is personnally involved.

- I know !

He had just called her Samantha. He was expecting she hadn't noticed it. He wanted to keep her under preasure to see if she will be a good agent. Call her surname and abase her always be the right way. But her two blue eyes were sometimes openning a breach in his determination. He won't let her win. Not twice. He haven't seen the young agent blushing.

After all, they arrived in the lab. The whole team was here, waiting for us.

- Why are you blushing Sam' ?

- For nothing, Tony, answered Gibbs.

- Sure, boss ?

He slapped him on the back of his head.

- Absolutely. What else do we have Abs ?

- Zoubov is identified but we need to wait for Ducky's analys.

- We have an identity and an adress. Let's go.

- But Gibbs, the warrant ?

- I've said let's go, Tony !

They went to the carpark in a rush. The four agents didn't talk. There was a heavy atmosphere.

It was 2300. Samantha yawned all the travel long.

- Tired, Sam' ? asked Tony.

- Do you know that nasty thing called Insomnia ?

- A goth band which Abby is fan ?

She laughed slightly.

- No. It could be but it's when you're awake all night long for an other reason that the presence of a member of the opposite sex with you.

- Not cool… I mean, the insomnia not the…

- I've understand, I'm just weary now…

- Try to sleep a bit. Don't think you'll close an eye but you can try.

- Yeah… Gibbs is driving.

Tony noded. Her eyes were bout to close when her boss stopped the car violently.

- Hey !

- What ?

- Nothing, boss…

- Dinozzo : the left, Ziva : the right, me : the door. Hudson you stay in the car.

- What ? No way, Gibbs.

- You know him. Don't want you to face each other.

- Boss ! I'm not a kid ! I can protect myself !

- You. Stay.

She muterred with anger.

- See the good way, Sam'... You can have a rest.

- Really funny, Tony…

- If you want, we can have a drink together after all…

- Seriously ? At midnight ?

- Or we can go to your place…

- Antony Dinozzo, you're incorrigible…

- It's part of my charm…

- Sorry for you and your...charm, but I need to see my boyfriend a bit before he returns to the base.

- A boyfriend, at a base ?

- Yeah… Lieutenant Jeffrey Mittchell, Marine Corps, based in Norfolk. Do you want more details ?

- Oh it will be a pleas…

- Dinozzo ! Stop talking with the probie and come arrest our suspect.

- Yep, Boss…

Tony joined his teammates. Samantha stayed in the vehicule. She heard the sound of the door being open by a kick. She heard "Clear !" twice. No gunshots, nothing that can demonstrate the presence of Konstantin Zubov. Nothing but a shadow running behind the house, to hide. But she had seen him. She put a knife out off her shoe, jumped off the car and slightly began to come closer. He turned to face her while she was thinking that he hadn't noticed her.

It was him. Kostia. With his blond hair and his pale skin he was looking like a ghost in the darkness.

- Hands in the air !

- It's a knife, Agent Hudson.

- And what ? It's a weapon.

- Samantha, do you think I'm afraid of you ? I've teached you all you know about those gadgets.

- I've changed.

- You're alone ?

- No. The others are just waiting to put you in custody.

- You're lying. There is no one else. You mustn't be lyong like that, you know it's really bad.

- Speaking of bad, you've killed a Navy captain.

- The woman you found ?

- This one.

- Never seen her before yesterday.

- There's you fingerprints on her cap.

- It's impossible.

He started to get closer and closer to her. She was frightened but didn't want to show it.

- Stay away, Zubov.

- Oh, I'm surprised you don't call me by my nickname, Kostia.

- I'm in service. And I'm not in love with this time.

- After you made that mistake for me…

- What mistake ?

- Yes, she's right Zubov, what mistake ?

Gibbs was here.

- I think I'm going to get acquainted with the Great Jethro Gibbs.

- Don't let you call my first name. You are under arrest.

- You can't charge me. You don't have any proofs.

- The fingerprints.

- I wasn't there.

- You were in the woods just near of the crime scene, twelve hours after the murder, do you think it's a coincidence ? I don't.

There was a threat in his voice. The men were straing at each other. It was like to clan chiefs fighting for a field.

Kostia was near of Samantha, so close that she can feel his breath in her neck and so close that he can easily take her knife. And he did it. He strated pressing the blade on her throat. Gibbs eyes narrowed.

- Leave her, Zubov.

- Only if you let me go.

- No way.

- Do you want her blood dropping on the floor ?

- Leave her.

- You gun down.

- Do you want to have a second murder in your file ?

- It will be your fault, not mine. The amazing agent Gibbs can't protect his agents ? It'll be bad for your standing.

- I'm warning you.

- No. I am warning you. You know her death won't be a problem for me. I've already killed dozens of men and women. But for you… The lost of your newbie will remind you another case… Kate's.

- You're not allow to talk about Kate.

- Please Gibbs…

The whimper was coming from Sam'. Her eyes were asking for help in the most desperate way. And Gibbs was about to let his suspect go for her. Her breath was jerky and she seemed about to collapse.

- Zubov ! Hands in the air and mouth shut !

It was Ziva.

- I'm not gonna let you arrest me.

He throwed the knife, released Samantha and started to run. Ten seconds after he had disappear from sight in the darkness.

- Dawn ! What were you thinking of, Hudson

Gibbs was upset. Samantha hadn't listened his orders and prefered risking her life in the most stupid way.

- Nothing boss…

- Nothing ? What if this guy had a gun ? You're silly or just reckless ? Now, listen to me, you'll be following every single instrustion. Or I promise you'll be dissmiss in a wink !

She was staring at him. No cries, no supplications. Just a serious look in her blue eyes. He walked away.

- Ziva !

- Yes, boss.

The Israeli joined him.

- I want her file on my desk as soon as possible.

She noded.

* * *

**So. How was it ? Not too bad ? **

**How do you find Abby's reaction ? And Samantha, what was this mistake she did for Kostia ? **

**Thanks for reading, Hope you've enjoyed and hope you'll enjoy the newt chapters !**

**Too Hard To Be Called Love.**


	4. Chapter 3 : Past, Present and Future

**Hey ! Thank you for the review. Just one ? It's not a lot... So. **

**byLunaA : First : Thank you. Second : yes Abby knows her friend and Tony loves stories like this. I think they will guess Sam's and Gibbs feelings before the "lovers" will discover them. **

**NCIS is not mine. **

**Thank you for your favs ( the new ones : EMT1215, NikkiAlex)**

**A new chapter, not like the others. Some dreams/flashbacks (in italics)**

* * *

_Samantha was lying in her bed. She opened her eyes. She went to the bathroom. Her eyes widened when she saw her face. Her bottom lips was split. She tried to touch her wound. But her hand was stopped by another. In the mirror she saw her boyfriend Jeffrey Mittchell behind her. She smiled. He touched delicatly her shoulder. She turned to face him. There wasn't anybody. _

_She returned back to her reflection. There was another man. First, she didn't recognize him. He had cut his blond hair and his dark irises were burning. Kostia._

_- How are you, sweetheart ?_

_- Fine… _

_Her voice was hoarse. _

_- Come on, you need some sleep…_

_- Two minutes…_

_It was absolutely weird. She closed her eyes and pressed her eyelids tightly._

_- Sam' ? _

_Another man, another voice. And this one… It was Gibbs. She opended her eyes violently. His hand was on her shoulder. He was staring at her with a loving gaze. He kissed her on the chick._

_- Did you do any nightmares ? _

_- No… _

_- You're stronger than I thought. _

_She didn't answer. Why was he with her ? Why did he look at her like that ? He smiled. It was scary. _

_- Sam' ? Are you ok ? _

_- Yes I am._

_- Oh my…_

_She felt his body falling._

_- Jethro !_

_But there was nothing on the floor. Nothing, nobody, no dead body. When she looked in the mirror she saw Kostia, her knife full of blood in his hand, putting his arm around her. _

_- Make no mistake, Agent Gibbs. She's mine._

_Samantha woke up. She was shaking of fright. This nightmare was horrible. She didn't understand. Why ? Why Jeff', Kostia and Gibbs ? She saw her face in the mirror of the bathroom. She was a little girl. _

_- Samantha ? Honey, where are you ? _

_It was her mother's voice. Her reflection had just 6 years old. _

_- Here, Mummy._

_- My darling, we have something to tell you…_

_Her mother's eyes were full of tears. _

_- What happens ? _

_- Your half-sister…_

_Samantha began to panic. No… She wouldn't relive this moment. She just wanted to sleep ! _

_- Mum…_

_- She… she passed away._

_No way ! The little girl in Sam's heart was shocked. _

_- No… No way. Please… _

_- You can cry, Samantha. _

_- I don't want. _

_The little Sam was holding her cries. Her mother walked away to solace her father from the lost of his first child. The girl heared her parents talking._

_- Shanny was a so beautiful girl… Oh my baby..._

_- And her daughter ? _

_- She was in the car too. _

_Their cries were echoing through the living room's door. _

_- You know where is her husband ?_

_- No. _

_- Oh. The Marine. It's a good thing to protect his country but if you can't protect you family..._

_- It isn't his fault._

_- He was on his dawn boat ! He wasn't here to protect my girl ! _

_- Don't blame him._

_- She was too good for him. Why did she marry this…_

_- Keith ! Why did we marry ? They were in love ! Like us ! Do you think your daughter married someone she didn't love ? _

_It was the first fight of this importance between her parents. And it wasn't the only one. It was the 28th of February._

_Samantha opened her eyes. She walked to the bathroom again. She saw her face. She was still 5 years old. Her mother came to help her. _

_- You know its a important day for your dad. _

_- Yes, my sister is coming to say hello with my niece and my brother-in-law. I have to be a good girl. _

_- But you're a good and beautiful girl, my Sam'. _

_Two hours later, the door bell rang. It was them. She smoothed the front of her dress. Her red hair were curling on her shoulder. The couple and their daughter got in. The two girls huged and started to play games. Samantha could feel the tension between her father and her sister's husband. _

_- Hello, Gibbs._

_- Hello Sir, I'm glad to see you. _

_- No jokes with me. We're not happy to see each other. I don't like you, and you don't like me. No problem. Let's try to make our girl happy to see her husband and her father talking together. _

_- Ok. _

_The little girl was staring at the men. _

_- Why are you looking my daddy like that ? _

_She turned her face to see her niece. It was strange to have a niece older than her but the two girls were really close. They were to red-headed children with blue or gray eyes. Kelly was two years older than Samantha. She had her father's serious look and her mother's laugh. _

_- Hey, Sam ! called her sister. _

_- Yes ? _

_- Do you want to sing a little song with me ?_

_- Which one ? _

_- Our song. _

_- Ok. _

_The young women took her guitar. She tuned it and start the song. They sang together, Sam's little keen voice blended with her sister's mature voice. The link between them was obvious. They finished the song. It was the 28th of February._

Samantha woke up. When was she ? She turned on the radio. The speaker reassured her, saying they was on the 28th of February 2013. It was the day. The day when her sister died in a car crash 22 years ago.

She prepared herself for her work day. No short skirt or tight top today. Black mourning clothes. A bit of make up to mask the dark circles under her tired eyes. Hair spray on her bun. Perfect.

She yawned, waiting for the bus.

Kostia had disappeared in the nature. No more clues to find the true murderer (she've believied the suspect claiming his innocence) of the woman. Gibbs was in his worst mood ever. He didn't talk to her, just waiting for Tony or Ziva to explain what he wanted. He was looking at her with dark sidelong glances. Today, she had made coffee for all the team, and especially for him, in order to be forgiven.

When she arrived in the Hall, she was the first. She had taken this rule. Never her horrible boss will scold her for being late.

She put the goblets of coffee on their appointed desk.

- And black for Gibbs…

She placed the last one on the right desk. She heard a cough. She turned round to face the person who made the sound. Ziva was standing there, staring at her.

- It's really nice to bring coffee.

- Thank you.

- You know… I'm sorry.

- About what ?

- My behaviour. I'm not as nice for you as you are for me.

- There's no problem. I'm ok.

- And I have something to tell you.

- So, tell me.

- Gibbs asked me to bring him your file. I've search in your record to have it. I'm sorry. I invaded your private life to do it and I'm not proud of it. You must think that Gibbs and I are bastards and you're right. I wanted to apologize.

The woman went to her desk. Samantha's hand hold her back.

- Ziva. It's ok.

- You're sure ?

- Yes. I forgive you. But one condition.

- Name it.

- Please talk with me a bit. Sometimes I have the impression of doing something very terrible !

- We have a deal !

They smiled. Tony arrived at the same usual hour. Gibbs was missing. The team got a call from Ducky and went to the autopsy room. The ME was agitated and impatient.

- Where's Jethro ?

- Not here yet.

- Wrong answer, Hudson, I'm here.

Damn. Another mistake. Her boss walked in, drinking his coffee. She felt a bit proud when she saw he appreciated it. But she kept her mouth shut. Getting into troubles was not a good way to be forgiven. She stayed listening to the old friends.

- What do you have, Duck ?

- See, the bullet had just perforated the back of the skull between the first and the second vertebrae.

- It's a point blank shot. What else ?

- Nothing but ask Abby. I've sent her some samples to analyze.

- Thank you Ducky.

- You're welcome, Jethro.

They left the autopsy. She nearly jumped into the lift. Her boss swallowed the last sip of the coffee Samantha had prepared for him.

- Good. Who brought the coffee today ?

- Sam.

- Nice, Hudson.

She smiled but he didn't look at her. His tone was totally careless. It was like she wasn't in this cabin suffering of her claustrophoby, crushing her hands to hold her dread back in her mind. Her lips were so pinched they were almost white. She was the first to go out of the elevator. She practically ran out of it. Ziva rose an eyebrow. She said "Claustrophobia" silently. The Israeli noded.

- Hudson, I've heard you're good with a computer.

- Yes, boss ?

- the Captain's file on the plasma.

- Yes boss.

She strated to type with dexterity. Less than two minutes after, the whole record af the dead woman was on the screen.

- Navy Captain Barbara Rodriguez, born on the 28 of February 1985. A good girl, with obvious skills according to her superiors. She was based at Norfolk after her deployment on the _USS Normandy_.

- She's young to be a captain.

- She earned her medals during the Odyssey Dawn Operation. She was on the USS Bataan in Lybia.

- Her adress ?

- Got it boss. On the sedan's GPS.

- Ziva, you're with me, Dinozzo with the probie. You're going to ask questions to the Captain supervisor.

- On it.

The team came down. In the carpark, they took the cars and left. If Tony and the young woman were talking and laughing, Gibbs and the Israeli remained silent. Ziva decided to break it up.

- Why are you so harsh with her ?

- With Hudson ? I'm not harsh. I'm just normal. She's a newbie. She must be framed.

- We weren't like that with me.

- I can't stand her, ok ? She's stubborn, rebel. I want her to obey but she doesn't. She is mysterious and hides tons of things from her past.

- She's young.

- She was in the CIA. She should know how to behave with her superiors. She will understand nobody can confront Leroy Jethro Gibbs. I'll make her understand.

He turned his face to watch the road. The conversation was over.

Ziva was still thinking. "I know why you can't stand her boss… She's exactly like you. Stubborn and mysterious. Like you."

* * *

**So. **

**New chapter. What do you think ? Gibbs hadn't read Sam's file yet but their things in it he didn't know about her that will remind him of a very particular person. **

**And Sam ? Cute her way to want to be forgiven ? So ? Relation between Gibbs and Sam ? **

**I want a lot of reviews this time ! If I don't have more of 3, you'll wait for the next chapter ! **

**Too hard to be called Love.**


	5. Chapter 4 : Her fear

**Hi, tonight : a new chapter. Today I saw on the internet something really suprising. You know the name of the last (I think) NCIS episode on the TV ? Past, Present and Future ! Just like my chapter 3 !**

**Thank you for you32 reviews, can I wait for more now ? **

**Danish Fantasy Girl : thank you for your support**

**Gibbs Girl Kelly : Yes thay will have a relationship. Hate, Desire, Love. **

**byLunaA : Thank you and Gibbs won't read the file now but a bit later.**

**Tonight, a bit of Tiva (not much, you'll see in other chapters), hate, friendship, talks (a lot ! Sorry with you prefer descriptions of/or actions), fear, sadness and tension. Hope this cocktail will please you !**

**Enjoy !**

**Too hard to be called Love.**

* * *

- Tony.

- What ?

- What are you thinking of me ? You, Gibbs, Ziva, Ducky ?

- Why do you ask me this question ?

- Answer please.

- You're doing a great job.

- Are you kidding me ?

- No. You're great, Sam. Seriously. What you've done with the computer ? Even McGee couldn't have results like those.

- Tony…

- And you're pretty. If you weren't with this Marine…

- What ?

- Nothing. You ask me for Gibbs and Ziva ? But Gibbs doesn't say anything. And Ziva not much.

- Ducky ?

- I think he really likes you. You're always interested in his stories about Europpean cadavers…

- Yes. I am really interested in his stories. I'm not acting.

He parked the car near of the base.

- Ready to go ?

- Oh yes.

They got in the principal hall.

- Can I help you, Sir ? Madam ? said a young officer.

He was about 20. His eyes reached Tony's gun on the man's belt. He swallowed and looked Samantha's pretty and kind face. She smiled, he relaxed a little.

- Of course…

- Petty Officer Dane Graham, Sir.

- Thank you, Petty Officer. Stop looking my colleague, I know she's sweet but it's not a reason, ok ?

Tony dedicated her a teasy wink. She gave him a nudge.

- What can I do for you, Sir ?

- Do you know the Captain Rodriguez ?

- Yes, of course. I know what happend to her.

- Do you know who was her superior ?

- Rear-Admiral McAdams, sir.

- Can you lead us to his office ?

- He is absent this morning, sir.

- Where is he ?

- At the Pentagon, sir.

- Can we speak to their crew ?

- Yes, sir.

- Lead us, Petty Officer.

They started to walked through the corridors. Samantha wanted to take a part in the interviews. Tony gave her the right to continue. The young Petty Officer saluted and left them. Samantha knocked at the door.

- Yes.

They entered.

- Hello. Special Agent Hudson and Dinozzo. NCIS.

- What can I do for you ?, asked a tall woman with an exhausted look.

- We wanted to talk with the Captain Rodriguez's crew.

- I'm Lieutenant Marley Campbell.

She smiled. Her blond hair were short and her green eyes lighted up her face.

- Ok. I suppose you're going to ask questions about how was Barbara at work.

- You're right, Lieutenant.

- Do you have a permit to do it ?

- Lieutenant Campbell, do you really think we need some warrant to interview you ?

- Yes. After your colleague's visit yesterday, you need it. He was rude and aggressive.

- Who was he ?

- Special Agent Karl Bryant from the NCIS too.

- There's no Karl Bryant in our office, noticed Tony.

- Can you describe him, Lieutenant ?

- Yes of course. A tall man with pale blond hair and black eyes. He had a slave accent.

- Let me guess… Russian ?

- Exactly.

- Thank you Lieutenant. We'll be back with a warrant.

- You're welcome, Agent Hudson. Agent Dinozzo.

They left the Lieutenant's office.

- Do you think the same thing I'm thinking, Tony ?

- It depends what I think you think I'm thinking, Sam.

- Seriously.

- Konstantin Zubov.

- Oh yes…

- You know him ?

- By heart.

- Oh… When you mean by heart…

- I mean by heart.

- Love ?

- Inter alia.

- Ok…

They rejoined the car. Sam took her turn to drive. She was driving fast, effectively. Her blue eyes were concentrated half on road and half on how she'll explain to Gibbs their failure in this case. She sighed. Tony wasn't speaking, a extraordinary thing, but the silent made her feel uncomfortable. She tried to figure out a conversation subject but she hadn't. He started himself to talk.

- Don't be afraid of Gibbs.

- I'm not. Why do you think I am ?

- Your eyes when you came out the elevator the last time he wanted to have a talk with you.

- I'm not afraid of him. I'm afraid of the elevator.

- Why ?

- Claustrophobia.

- Oh.. nasty thing. You don't have any chances.

- Why he hates me like that ?

- He doesn't hate you. If we're speaking about the same person.

- Gibbs.

- No, he doesn't hate you. He's just disappointed. He wasn't ok for a new agent in his team, you know ? He just wanted to let the things goes for time before replacing McGee.

She smiled slightly. Then, she remembered Kostia saying a name, a woman name and Gibbs face loosing its colors. It was… Kate.

- Who was Kate ?

- What do you know about her ?

- Barely nothing. Just her name.

- She was an agent in our team before Ziva arrived. Everybody loved her. She was a former Secret Service's agent but she left to come with us. We were three the first year, McGee joined us after. She was killed by an Israeli terrorist. Named Ari Haswari. Ziva's half-brother. She killed him when Gibbs was threatening.

- Oh. Was he sad ?

- Gibbs ? He was… devastated.

- I can't imagine him like that.

- I couldn't. Before.

They arrived at the Navy Yard. Sam's heart was beating faster ever. Tony was right. She was afraid of him. Totally terrified. She just wanted to desappear when he was staring at her with his gray eyes shining in a weird way saying "You'll never close your eyes. I'll make your life a hell on Earth.". He knew about her claustrophobia but favored talking to her in the worst place in the entire world : the elevator. Tony was right but he was wrong too. Gibbs hated her. She was certain.

She left her bag near of her desk and took the stairs to go to Abby's lab'. The darkness in the staircase was torned by a sudden flash of light when the door slided open. She started to breathe properly. She was relaxed. The smile of her best friend welcomed her. They talked. Abby could see Sam's weary face and her black clothes. She knew this day was horrible for the young agent.

- You went to her grave ?

- Not yet. But I need to.

- She died 22 years ago, why don't you forget her now ?

- She is still here in my heart. I can't stop thinking of her each year at the same period. She was my sister. Shannon Lucy Hudson-Gibbs.

- Gibbs ? You mean your sister is Gibbs dead wife ?

- How many Marine Gibbs do you know ? How many Gibbs married a Shannon ?

- Oh… Why do you hide it ?

- He hates me. I don't want to remind him his dead wife. And I can carry my sorrow alone. I don't need someone else.

The goth knew her friend was lying. She needed help. It was obvious. Just the shadows under her eyes, her pale skin, her exhausted look… Nobody with those symptoms could say "every thing's ok" for a long time.

- Let me offer you something.

- Tell me.

- This night, I'm going with you at the cemetery. I'll drive the car. You'll sleep during the journey. I'll stay in the car when you'll go cry on the graves and you'll rejoin after. I'll drive back too.

- But it's a really long journey !

- Trust me.

- Ok. Thank you, Abby. You're a perfect friend.

- Yes, I am ! Go working now !

- Bye.

Samantha left the lab' with a light heart. Abby was such a good friend. The young woman wasn't thinking of her boss for the first time of the day. His dark looks had slipped out of her mind and she felt strange. Like she was happy. She hadn't felt like that since a long time. Even her boyfriend couldn't make her happy. Her smiles were always slight and sad. She wasn't the happiest girl. She was in the staircase, coming back to the main hall when she heard the door slaming in front of her. She started a silent prayer. But her hope was crestfallen. The man who just hustled her was Gibbs.

- What are you doing here, Hudson ?

- I… I'm going back to the hall, boss…

- Why don't you take the elevator ?

- I wanted to walk a bit.

She was lying. He could felt it. She was terrified. In the darkness, her eyes were shining differently. She was kind of beautiful. What ? He was thinking this woman he hated was beautiful ? He really needed a coffee.

- If you want… Had Abby found something ?

- She didn't tell me.

- So, why did you go down then ?

- I needed to talk to her.

- If it's personal, do that on your free time. If it's not, everybody wants to know, Hudson.

She didn't reply. She was dreary today. Why ? There was a so huge dark side in this frail girl. He made the idea he should read her file as soon as possible. There was something to discovered she hided for a long time. He needed to explain her behaviour. Why was she so stubborn, so mysterious, so afraid ? Why was she so shy, so readable, so confident ? She was a whole annoyance when she was walking through the hall, or she was coming out the car, or when she was just sitting here, staring at him with her acute blue eyes, waiting for something he might say, expecting something from him. She was turning him mad. He knew her, he was absolutely sure he had seen her face somewhere, maybe a long time ago but somewhere he used to know, somewhere he wasn't really welcome but somewhere Shannon had loved to go every year for several times. Somewhere Kelly had been too. Somewhere from his past, his dead past, dead but so alive, so painful for him. It was like the wound would never heal properly. It was like whenever he would see a picture, a forgotten drawing, a jewel like his first engagement ring, he would suffer from their lost. Gibbs wasn't familiar of the sensation of tears rolling on his cheeks but he had cried for them. Two times. And a few more.

- Are you ok, boss ?

She was asking him this question with a soft voice. He looked at her with an angry look. He was furious she could have seen him in this moment of weakness.

- Yes, I'm ok, Hudson. Don't need your pity.

- It's not pity. It's care. But I don't think you know what its mean.

She left quickly. He was open-mouthed. She defied him. And she won. He now wanted she had something to hide to satisfy his own revenge.

Two hours later, with no more clues or evidences, everyone left the NCIS headquarters. They had in mind the future jokes and humiliations of the CIA agents. Those were going to arrive the next day and nobody wanted to be with them. But they would do their job even if their "enemies" would make fun of them. Tony and Ziva came back together. Samantha was the only one to notice they was in the same car. Gibbs was lost in his thoughts, Abby had gone a long time ago and Ducky too.

Sam received a call and this time, her boss lend an ear to understand what she was talking about.

- Yes.

-...

- Where are we leaving ? There is a four-hour journey to go to cemetery.

A four-hour journey… Where was the recruit going this night ? A cemetery ? What would she do in a cemetery at night.

- No, he didn't know. Listen, Abby, I don't want him to know about who she was for me and who I am, ok ? I don't want anyone at our work to figure out this story. It's the past. But it's not a reason for me to forgive her. She was my sister.

-...

- Yes you're right, my half-sister but what the hell is this important ? I still remember her. She is a part of me.

- ...

- Right. See you.

She closed her phone nervously, looking sometimes at him. She jumped in the bus. She was gone.

* * *

**Now, your opinion ? **

**Sam : How was she ? Too frightened for you ? Too shy ? Good ? **

**Gibbs : How ? Do you like his little weakness or you prefer him strong as a rock ? **

**Tony : Did he please you as a friend or do you prefer him in the original serie ? **

**Abby : A good friend ? Too kind ? Not crazy enough ? **

**The plot : how was it ? **

**My spelling and my writing ? **

**Please review ! **

**Thanks for reading.**

**Too hard to be called Love.**


	6. Chapter 5 : The cemetery's night

**Hi ! Tonight, New chapter. **

**Thank you for your 3 reviews, your favs and your followings. It means a lot to me.**

**Gibbs Girl Kelly : Ok. Thank you for saying it's awesome. **

**Danish Fantasy Girl : You're from Denmark, I'm from France, no problem with that !**

**byLunaA : Yes, he's stratinf to think at her like a beautiful girl but it doesn't mean he will start to love her ! You will see. **

**Tonight, Gibbs will have a serious talk with his probie but it will turn in a different way that he had expected ! Ziva and Tony will be here a little. Samantha will receive a weird call...**

**Hope you'll enjoy !**

**Too hard to be called Love.**

* * *

He wasn't sleeping. As all nights since 22 years ago. Since the day they died. Offically in a car crash. But he had found the sniper and his accomplice. He had killed them. But he couldn't sleep. As always, memories and faces were dancing behind his eyelids. In his basement, the skeleton of his new naval project was waiting for him. But he wasn't focused on it.

Gibbs was reading Samantha's file.

Actually, he was trying to figure why. Why this woman was in his team ?He swallowed the last sip of his coffee. He winced when he tested the liquid. Cold coffee was absolutely was right. Excepting the error which cost her her job, she had skills. He started to read.

She was graduated from Berwick High School, Pennsylvania. The same he was graduated from. He started to find the things were turning strange. He continued. She had a Ph.D in Information Security of the Royal Holloway University of London. Something really unusual. She was someone determined, easygoing according to the reports in her file. On her identity paper, he saw something. Her place of birth. Stillwater, Pennsylvania.

No, it couldn't be… He knew an only girl, red-headed, born in Stillwater in 1986.

He closed the folder. No. Impossible. His eyes were narrowed. He knocked furiously the top of his desk. The pain creeped his thoughts. Why ? Why Her in His team ? Vance knew it. Why had he done this ? He decided to see his director and his teammate tomorrow. They will have a serious talk.

And he remembered the call Samantha had received at the end of the day. He knew in which cemetery she was going this night. He jumped up. Less than 10 minutes later, he was in the car, strating to travel to Stillwater. The rain was hitting the windscreen regularly. The crashing noise was upseting him. She had lied to him. Every day, every time. Even a cat wasn't out this night and he was the only person to drive on the highway.

They was alone. In fact, she was alone. Samantha was sleeping near of her, a slight smile on her face. She looked peaceful. Abby wasn't. She hated driving in a rainy weather. She heard her friend grumbling. The young woman wasn't peaceful this time. Her hands was fold up like claws. She was doing a nightmare. Poor girl… She was insomniac but when she was finally sleeping, she had horrible nightmares. Sam's phone slided from her open and now relaxed hand. Abby catched it. She saw the picture on the screen. Jeffrey Mittchell. A good looking guy, the Marine archetype. But he wasn't for Sam'. Maybe too touchy or too nervous for this sensitive girl. Abby knew their relation will turn bad. Speaking of a relation, the goth had noticed the sudden new link between Ziva and Tony. New glances, new jokes… All signs to show them a new relation between the Israeli and her co-worker.

She sighed. Everyone had a lover, excepting Gibbs but his case was special, and she was alone. She looked at the GPS. More than 2 hours left… The bright fluorescent neon sight of the next service area was sparkling in the rain. She decided to stop the car for a little break. The parking was completely empty. She parked the vehicule and started shaking her friend's shoulder, to wake up. Samantha's eyelashes fluttered and her two blue gazes were kind of smoggy. The goth explained she needed a break and a coffee to continue. Both entered in the service store two minutes after. Samantha wasn't completely awake but even in this kind of misty condition, she recognized the sedan which was parked in front of the store's doors. Gibbs's one. It could be someone else's car, she kept hoping that this was just imagination. But the silhouette who came out the vehicule was his. Her hands wrapped tightly around her coffee goblet, she tried to stay calm. The best way to be discreet was to don't pay attention at him. But she knew he would recognize her. And she was keeping an eye on him. His head didn't turned. His eyes didn't crossed hers. He kept looking in the other way. He hadn't noticed her. She realized she was about to faint and restarted to breathe properly. Going to the cemetery wasn't a really good idea…

There was now two cars on the road. His and another one. Gibbs started to think at his work. It was for him the better way to stop having Shannon and Kelly in mind. And the new case was just as tricky as it would be the best for him. He started to think as a killer, like he was doing all the time. It was his method. He hadn't told anybody about it. Anybody could understand. This process, the tests and his gut were his favourite way to resolve a murder. He could have work alone but all the directors had managed to let him approve teammates. Ducky, Abby, Tony, Kate, McGee, Ziva and now Samantha. A erudite Scot, a crazy goth, a movie-addict casanova, a dead profiler, a gone geek, a Isreli Ninja and the last but not the least of all : the sister of his late love, smart, acute and unbearably stubborn.

The case. He had to stay focused of the case. Navy Captain Barbara Rodriguez, a bullet in the skull. A boyfriend, a calm and quiet life, two lovely parents, a medal, and a baby on the way… But someone shot her in the head. And a Russian member of the mafia had left his fingerprints on the cap she was wearing. What a nightmare of a case…

He finally parked his sedan in front of the girls's car. He saw the pale and thin girl exiting the vehicule with her black and long raincoat and her huge, bat-looking umbrella. Her red hair were dry, with blood reflect in the darkness of the puddles. He followed her in the graveyard keeping some distance. The raindrops were rolling sometimes on his face, making his coat wet. Silently, he rejoined her. He was just behind her when he started to speak, making her blench.

- It was for her your black stark clothes today.

She didn't reply right away but he saw her shoulders moving back at she was trying to hold her fear back in the locked area of her mind. He just could see her back, her head hided under the umbrella.

- You.

- Me. Answer.

- Yes, it was for her. How did you find me ?

- I have good ears. And your file on my desk.

- Ears ? Have you spied my calls ?!

- Nope.

- What ?

- I hear you talking with Abby. Your voice is loud and clear, be careful.

- And how did you find in what cemetery I was heading tonight ?

- File. Place of birth, parents, sister. Made the link.

- Was it a compulsory thing to snoop in my private life ?

- Private life ? This is not private.

- Gibbs. I'm not Tony or one of your horrifying exes, okay ? I'm not gonna unlock my life to the whole world.

- It's not the whole world. It's the team.

- It's too much !

Her voice started to reach the highest notes and she turned back to face him. The drops scattered when the umbrella moved violently to follow her. Her blue eyes were mad of anger and grief.

- Can you understand I'm not like the other probies you work with ? I'm not like McGee, or Tony, or Ziva ! I'm not even like Kate !

- Who told you about her ?

- This isn't important. In fact, I'm like you.

- What ?!

- Yes. Lonely, keeping secrets, regreting the past, sometimes getting mad because of the pain in my heart. We didn't have any choice. They took from us my sister and your wife. A person we were cherishing so much… And now, 22 years after, we can't yet forgive her and bear her lost.

She was saying the truth but he couldn't admit it. He wasn't like her.

- I know what you're thinking. I think I'm a liar. But I'm not. I just wanted to keep it for me.

- You hadn't.

- I had to. Working with you is just a great hell and I didn't want to make it worse with you knowing I was her sister.

- I could say I'm sorry.

- Sorry for what ? Humiliating me ? Torning my life apart ? And acting like it was something usual and tolerable ? You know what, Gibbs ? Sometimes I regret being in your team, so much I hate you ! You are rough, icy, perfectionist, proud and horrible ! Your heart is broken, ok but you don't have to break mine or Tony's, or Abby's or whoever-you-want's !

She was absolutely out of control. Gibbs was astonished. At first, he wanted to yell on her but in fact, she was keeping her revenge for all he had done to her this week. And he hated that. Nobody had told him his truths. She stoped to shout, breathless. He stared at her. Her blues eyes were widen. What was she thinking now ? Her thoughts were absolutely impenetrable. She was the only one in his team who was unpredictable. She looked at the grave, sighed and started to walk away.

- Samantha !

- What…

She turned her head to face him.

- I'm not callous. I loved her. I still love her.

- Me too. It doesn't change the way I feel for you. I hate you. Because of you, my life is a mess.

She walked away. Her shape stoped a few steps away.

- Gibbs !

- Yeah ?

- You will be completely drenched. There's another place under my umbrella, if you want…

- Thank you.

He rejoined her under the black object. She laughed. He rose an eyebrow.

- You are already drenched.

Her laugh was communicative. He hadn't see her smiling or laughing plainly yet. She was someone really uptight, frank, strangely secret. And now she was chortling happily. Just after had quarelled him. Very very strange.

Actually she was kind of histerical. Made worried and paranoid by her insomnia, made sad and painful by the death anniversary of Shannon, made upset by Gibbs, she had reached the lower ground. She coughed one or two times. The night was deep and the rain was claping on the tense canvas of the umbrella. They were very close, maybe too much. Nobody knew what happened but suddenly Samantha steped aside.

- I have to go. Be careful on the way back.

- You too.

- No problem. Bye.

- See you, boss.

Saying that, she was restoring the gate between the boss and the subordinate. She was admitting her argue was a gap, something which never happened, a lost step out of their work, professional reality. She entered the car and started the engine. Abby was sleeping and she didn't want to wake her. She started the return path. Gibbs saw the vehicule leaving. He returned in his sedan. It was over. She had told him the truth. He felt strange. Like he had done a step too far.

Ziva opened her eyes. Her head was hurting. She sat on the bed, looking around her. Her room was a mess. Clothes, wine glasses, shoes, makeup… She had a huge hangover. Near of her, there was another body. Him. Tony. They had slept together this night. She didn't regret it. She could see the back of his head, with his brown disheveled hair. His hand was holding her's. She smiled. She was in love. She hadn't feel that way for a man in her whole life. Her few boyfriends were most of the time, teammates or people who just wanted her. No love. Ever. The first time, they met, she knew he would be the one. She remembered at the sweaming pool of the hotel. He didn't know she was observing him. And after, there had been years of explicit glances, jokes, light touches… A game they had played together, maintaining McGee's wondering. Samantha had arrived and she discovered it. Quickly. Maybe too much. They were hoping she had just imagine it and crossed the facts but if she knew… Was Gibbs knowing ? They wouldn't their boss discovered they had broken rule 12. Never date a co-worker. Thing they were doing from about a month.

- Good morning, Ziva…

She jumped. Her eyes reached her lover's. He was awake.

- When did you wake up ?

- About 15 minutes.

She smiled and sighed. He continued to speak. Sometimes his speech rate was exasperating but most of the time she liked it. She was good. He was speaking, protecting her. She didn't have to say something she wouldn't.

- I was thinking…

- What ?

- Do you think there's something between Gibbs and the probie ?

- I don't know… There're so icy…

- Did you see how she was blushing when they were in the elevator last time ?

- I saw but I don't know… And it's not because we are together everybody will find love in this team, Tony.

- Yes. But they would be a great couple. Leroy Jethro Gibbs and Samantha Hudson. Sounds as good as Anthony Dinozzo and Ziva David.

- Mm… I don't think so.

- Then, tell me.

- They hate each other.

- Right. But the line between love and hate is blurred.

She sighed. It was around 0700. They kept talking and had a breakfast. They kissed. Tony and Ziva prepared them-selves for their workday. It would be very long…

Samantha was facing her reflection in the mirror. She hadn't slept a lot and anybody could have seen it on her worn out face. Her red hair were loose and curled on her shoulders. Her pale skin was tatty and her eyes weren't as shiny as usual. She sighed. Why ? Why was it happening to her ? Why Vance had decided to placed her in this team ? How could she handle it now ? Gibbs knew for her. It was over. She wouldn't be peaceful again (actually she hadn't be peaceful a day with her horrible boss). Jeffrey was on his ship, somewhere on some desertic point of the globe. Abby was here but she couldn't talk to her, the goth really liked Gibbs. She was alone. She was always alone with her sorrow. She took coffee. Sometimes she really needed this strong black and scalding liquid to wake up properly. Her phone rang in her bag. She took the call.

- Hudson.

- Samantha, I need to talk to you.

She was breathless. The voice with the Russian accent was too familiar. Why now ? She had too many problems ! They had send a word to make her life an hell on Earth or what ? She was freaking. Why ? Why him ? What did he have to say ? And why on her cell phone ? He knew the call could be traced by Abby. How did he get her number ? It was supposed to be a phone from the government !

- When ? She just muttered.

- Now.

Her contact hung up. And two knocks resounded on the front door. She took her gun, armed it and walked silently, all senses in alert. The knocks restarted, more pressing this time. She opened the door. Their eyes reached each other's. His blond hair were dirty and his dark irises desperate. He was standing here, waiting for her to say something. Kostia.

* * *

**Ok. So what do you think about it ? **

**How were they ? **

**Gibbs's reaction when he discovered Samantha's story ? **

**Samantha's argue with him ? **

**Ziva ? Tony ? Abby ? **

**The call ? **

**Do you have some ideas for the next ? Don't hesitate to tell me ! **

**Bye !**

**Too hard to be called Love.**


	7. Chapter 6 : Hands tied

**Hi everybody ! A new chapter today. for two weeks I may post a bit more frequently because for me it's holidays !**

**So. I want to thank Danish Fantasy Girl, MAK-HGSS, RAD092515, Through the Mirror Darkly, Trina Tiffany, byLunaA and lolly59034 for their favs ! **

**Thanks to EMT1215, Firesidegirl62, Gibbs Girl Kelly, Luizalps, NikkiAlex, Through the Mirror Darkly (again !), Trina Tiffany (again !), byLunaA (and again !), daisydadog and kAsS3695 for their followings. **

**byLunaA : Your review was the only one have had this time. thank you to keep supporting me. **

**The chapter won't include Tiva this time but something really surprising (I think) will happen. Kostia will be here with his mean plans, Gibbs and Samantha will talk together and there will be an issue !**

**Hope you'll enjoy and review !**

**Too hard to be called Love.**

* * *

Kostia.

- Why are you here ?

- I have something to tell you.

- I'm listening.

- I want you to destroy the evidences.

- What ?! You're completely mad !

- No I'm not. You see, I have your best friend under my threat.

- Abby ! Why ?

- I'm not guilty ! And if you don't do what I want you to do, she will suffer.

- Why her ?

- Because she's your best friend. And because she's essential in your team. I want you to go to work. Pretend that you don't know where she is. Go to the lab'. Destroy it. And I will release her. Be careful.

He ran away. She was devastated. Her world was falling apart. She went to work with Abby's face like a threat. She had a kind of Damocles's Sword in top of her head. She managed to avoid Gibbs's eyes during the morning.

Samantha went to the interrogations, observing all the suspects passing through the doors. She went to the autopsy, imagining Abby's body instead of the one they had found the last week. She roamed like a ghost in the orange corridors. She drank about a dozen coffees, to calm her nerves. At around noon, she was uptight. She was completely paranoid.

Gibbs was observing her. She was acting strangely this morning, blenching at a single noise. Abby was absent. It was the first time. Usually she was the first in the building but today nobody had seen the tip of her pigtails. And Samantha knew where she was. But when he asked her, she had changed the conversation subject immediately. Ziva and Tony were out, eating. The red-headed was sitting at her desk, her hands shaking when she was tidying her papers up. He walked through the room. She looked at him.

His eyes were narrowed. He knew.

- Hudson. Can I talk to you ?

- Yes, boss.

Her voice was blank. He smiled but she didn't relax.

- Come with me. Elevator.

Samantha's eyes widened. She was terrified. She took deep breaths. She had to stay calm, control herself. But the fear was blending her thoughts, sneaking like a mortal snake. The door slided. The lights turned off when the elevator stopped at half-height. She was trying to stay calm and smily.

- You know where is Abby.

- No...

- Don't try to lie to me.

- Seriously, boss. I really don't know.

- You're sure ?

- Y.. Yes.

She was turning mad. But she had to control her fear. She started breathing jerkily.

- You were with her last night.

- I saw her returning at her house but that's all.

- I'm pretty sure you're lying. Please tell me.

- I can't…

- You are safe.

- I am but she isn't !

She was shivering. Did she have enough air ? She opened a button of her shirt to allow the passage of the oxygen.

- Who told you ?

- Him.

- Who ?

- K...Kostia.

- What do you have to do to release her ?

- D… Destroy the evidences.

He sighed. He hadn't noticed her weird behaviour. He was just focused on how he will manage to brin Abby home. Meanwhile, she was freaking. Her phobia was taking control on her. He restarted the elevator. Actually, he tried. But nothing happened.

- What… what's the problem ?

The terror was discernible in Samantha's voice. She was hoping the engine would restart quickly. She unconsciously took off her coat. Gibbs wasn't looking at her. He dialed Tony's number.

- Tony. It's Gibbs.

-...

- We're in the elevator. It's blocked.

-...

- Find a solution. Quickly. 

Kostia was waiting. Waiting for Abby to wake up. He knew he hadn't to stun her like that but he couldn't take the risk to let her warn her team. He was standing against the wall, his long USMC knife in his hand. He was playing with it, making it turn in his palm. The notches were clean, he had cleaned the last traces of blood. He was just waiting. It was an activity he was familiar to. But now it was over.

He had been hired by someone who just contacted him once. To propose his price for the head of 3 persons. Navy Captain Barbara Rodriguez, USMC Lieutenant Jeffrey Mittchell and the last, NCIS Special Agent Leroy Jethro Gibbs. To give him informations. The person was in the dark but he was sure it was a woman. Men don't wear skirts. Kostia hadn't seen her hands, hadn't heard her voice. She was just waiting and observing the man she had hired to kill. She was here to see. And she hadn't let him see. But his gut had told him she was someone he knew.

Now, he had done the first step. Kill Barbara Rodriguez, leave a fingerprint, escape from Gibbs team. The second one was to make him suffer and destroy the evidences. He had carte blanche to do it. Third step ? Kill Jeffrey Mittchell and trap Gibbs. Last one : kill him.

Kostia was now accomplishing the second level. Abby's eyelids widened open. He smiled.

- Hello, Abigaïl. Miss me ?

His knife was lying in his hand. He approached the goth, cut the trammels of her feets. Her green eyes were looking at him with an intense surprise.

- Why ?

Her voice was hoarse. He had a slight and machiavelic laugh. He was picking his nails with the tip of his knife.

- To make your great boss suffer. But it's not my initiative. Someone hired me to do that. Carte blanche. So, I thought "Why don't take Abigaïl ? She is kind of cool, and I will have great conversations with her. Moreover, Gibbs really like her." You see ? Now, we're just together and it's time to wait for news.

- You're creepy.

- Thank you a lot.

- What kind of news do you expect ?

- News from your best friend, Samantha. Do you remember when we were together ? What a great couple…

- What did you tell her to do ?

- Oh… You won't like it…

- Answer.

- Destroy all the evidences. Quietly. And maybe I'll release you.

- And what if she didn't destroy it ?

- You're not furious to see your work blowed away ? You surprise me today… If she didn't ? At first, I thought I will kill you. But after all… I will keep you alive.

- Bastard.

- Yes I know. I have to go, sweetheart. Do you want me to bring you something from the supermarket ?

- Your head on a tray.

- Bye…

He left, laughing. She saw his pale face smiling a last time at her when he took his coat and sunglasses. She was in trouble. In really really serious problems. And none of her forensic skills could help her to get out this issue. She sighed. The next hours would be very long, unlike the ones when she was unconscious. She prayed in her mind, hoping God, if there was one, would help Gibbs not worry a lot. 

He hung up. Sam' stared at him. His gray eyes glowed in the darkness. Her body was now shaking. She could hear her heartbeats resounding in her head. She was hoping so hard they would go away soon. Her heart was beating so loud and she was terriblement anxious. The walls were too close. She was stifling. Tears appeared at her eyes. He stared at her.

- Hudson. Are you ok ?

- Y...Yes…

- No, you're not.

- No… I'm not.

She looked at him in a so desperate way.

- Please…

She was whimpering. A drop of sweat rolled on her cheek. All her body was uptight, she felt like she was about to collapse. She let her body sit down on the carpet of the lift. The sweat was replaced by the cries. She was bursting into hopeless tears. And Gibbs was watching her, ineffectual. He didn't know how to calm her down.

- Hudson…

She didn't reply. She was traumatized. Staring at some invisible point, she was muttering something. Samantha wasn't conscious of what she was doing. She was like out of her mind, watching the scene in a distance that made her feel uncomfortable. Her all corps was numb and her chest was hurting bad. She was having hot flashes or cold flashes, leaving her without strength. In her mind, they had been in this damn elevator for hours but in the reality, it had been 15 minutes.

- Please… Please… I'm getting mad. I'm not crazy, I'm not becoming crazy ! It hurts... Damn !

Gibbs crouched near of her. She had put her head in her arms, praying and muttering painfully. She was acting like something horrible was happening. In fact, she had a panick attack due to her claustrophobia. He put his hand on her shoulder, she turned two tearful eyes to him.

- You're not mad, Samantha. Breathe, breathe properly… It's ok.

She was now crying uncontrollably. He sat near of her, putting his arm around Sam's shoulders. She was still shaking but her hysterical whispers were over. He continued murmuring slightly to her ear, she started to breathe normaly. It was over. Her crisis was over. She was weak into his arms. She put her red-haired head on his shoulder, her cries was the only noise in the heavy silent of the cabin. The pain in her chest grew suddenly up, she moaned.

- Samantha ?

But it decreased violently like nothing hapened. She took a deep breath.

- It… It's ok, Gibbs…

- Sure ?

- No. But for the moment it's ok.

She sighed. Her mind fought against another painful crisis which disappears as quickly as the first.

- Since how long are we in the elevator ?

- 30 minutes. They'll find a solution.

- Hope….

- You haven't told me about your claustrophobia.

- It wasn't in my file or in my e-mails this time ?

Even in this weak condition, she was using sarcasm and turning him mad.

- Samantha, listen. I had read the files of all my co-workers before truly accepted them in my team. You're not the first and not the last. In your case, I've just discovered things that remembered me of the past. I'm sorry. I think I'm sorry.

- You think ? If Shannon had said I think when you propose her marriage, would she die ?

- It isn't my fault.

- Right. It isn't. I mustn't think like my dad.

Gibbs laughed slightly. He remembered Keith Hudson's dark eyes when he was heading to his house with Shannon and Kelly. He remembered the talks they had ans Samantha's blue eyes staring at them with a strange look. She had been a pretty little girl. But now, she was a woman and a determined one. A gorgeous young woman with sharp and determined sky-blue eyes. He didn't know how she could resist him. Maybe it was because she had known him during his marriage with Shannon, when he was still happy and kind of peaceful. Or maybe she was just strong enough to resist him. Enough to resist him but not to resist her phobia.

Her breathing become deeper and calmer. He looked at her. She had a slight smile.

- Are you ok now ?

- Yes. It's better. Thank you.

She moved away from him. Her hands was still shivering a bit but it was okay. The fear, and the pain, were gone. Yet. She was ok. In an elevator. She glanced to Gibbs. Why was she feeling as okay with him ? Why had he put his arm aroud her when she was freaking ? She hated him. He hated her. So why ? What had changed ? Nothing had happened. His eyes crossed her glances.

- Hudson. How can you live without her ?

- I don't live. I survive. And you ?

- I ask myself this question every day.

- Have you found an answer ?

He didn't reply.

* * *

**So ? What do you think of my little kidnapping ? **

**How were Sam ? Gibbs ? Kostia ? **

**Do you think our dear Abby will be release soon ? **

**What do you think about the panick attack ? Too much ? **

**Don't hesitate to tell me your suppositions about the next maybe it will inspire me !**

**Bye**

**Too hard to be called Love. **


	8. Chapter 7 : Semper Fi (Part 1)

**Hi everyone ! Today a new chap ! **

**But first I wanted to thank holland lop, Luizalps, Firesidegirl62, NikkiAlex, EMT1215, kAsS3695, daisydadog, Through the Mirror darkly, Trina Tiffany, Gibbs Girl Kelly and byLunaA for their follows. **

**I also wanted to thank holland lop, MAK-HGSS, RAD092515, Danish Fantasy Girl, Through the Mirror darkly, Trina Tiffany, byLunaA, lolly59034 for their favs. **

**Thanks to byLunaA and Elsa l'Astronaute for their reviews. **

**Today, Abby will be released, Gibbs and Sam' will be liberated from the elevator, you will discover two new characters and there'll be a death. **

**Enjoy !**

**Too Hard to be called Love.**

* * *

Abby knew what will happen to her if she didn't find a solution quickly. Kostia was gone for a while but she didn't know when he would return to the house. She was a prisoner. Ans she hated that. Her brain started to run every possiblity to escape, warn the others, and get rid off her jailer. She found something but she had to wait until the Russian would be back.

Gibbs was waiting with her in the elevator. He hated this sensation of being useless and moreover he knew Abby was in danger. Sam was pawing her brand-new cell phone in her palms. Her eyes were fixed on the keys of the little object. Poor girl. Being locked up in an elevator may be a nightmare for her. She turned her face to him. A lean and skinny smile appeared on her thin maroon lips. She was her sister, it was undeniable. But, contrariwise, she hadn't this kind of innocence in the stare, her look was ingenuous but her mind wasn't. She was stronger than her body was showing. Shannon was naive. Green but clear-headed. Complex. Samantha was discerning. Bright but perverted by the world. Scheming. Two lovely women, two sisters. A beloved one, a hated one.

Samantha was thinking about how she would rescued her friend. Abby… She was smart. Sam' too. She wasn't making mistakes to please Gibbs to scold her. She was finding solutions. Great solutions. And she would find.

- Can you trace Abby's cell ?

She looked at her boss. He had the idea she was searching for. She hated him.

- Of course I can. But for the moment, we're stuck in this damn elevator. And Kostia's not a fool. He know we'll search her. He isn't as silly. He know those things.

- How can you be so sure ?

- He teached me. All.

- All ?

- How to behave on a crime scene. How to investigate properly. How to manage in politics, with other agencies… How to kill. With a knife. A gun. A sniper. A rifle. A saber. A garotte. A credit card.

- Credit card ?

- Yep. Cut the carotid, one gesture. 4 seconds. Death. Works with a ID too. Actually with all types of plastic cards. But the credit one is the best.

He noded. She had done the movement as she was explaining. Pro work. She wasn't having any hesitations when she was explaining all that crazy stuff he had teached to her. A great noise resounded in the cabin. She gasped. Her irises crossed his. He smiled slightly to comfort her. The elevator moved violently. A tiny ray of light appeared between the two doors. They were rescuing them. After about a hour and a half. 10 minutes after the first shake, they exited the tight space. Samantha took a deep breath, tears of relieve rolling on her cheeks. It was ok now. She stared at her phone. Abby. She knew her friend will find a way to warn them.

Abby's rings were slowly cutting her trammels. The first and second ones splited quickly but she had to push on the last. But she did it. She was free. Her cell phone was on the table. She took it. She knew calling wasn't a solution. She had to send a text message. But how she would manage to permit her team to discover where she was without clear informations. She had hear a talk between Kostia and an accomplice. She was near the Tidal Basin. She could discern the noise of a highway and cheers of a stadium audience through the windows. She took the little object and started to think about a code. Hopefully, her team could break it. And then she remembered Samantha was a cryptograph expert. She knew what code she would use.

The red-haired woman was washing her hands neatly. She looked at her reflection in the mirror of the bathroom. She had aged. Her foxy locks were altered by gray hair. Her dark eyes were enlarged by thick glasses . Her skin was faded by her lawyer court dress. She had changed. Maybe not for the best. He had cheated on her. 19 years after their divorce, she was still angry and vengeful. She remembered he had named a boat after her. A boat. Of course, he was always with these damn boats. She thought ships were his true loves after all. Her colleagues had kept her abreat off him. Two other divorces… She had seen him at the court once or twice. She rummaged through her purse. Her phone was ringing. She saw the number and sighed. What else ? She picked it up.

- I've told you do not try to call me, I will contact you.

- …

- So. What's the matter ?

- …

- Perfect. Since how long is she with you ?

- …

- Ok. Release her.

- …

- You've understood. Release her. No protests. Release her. This is my last word.

She hung up. Her plan was perfect. But she might be catch. Not at first time but she would be

one day. She knew the law as she had been a lawyer for about 20 years. But he would be dead. And she would have lived years in peace… Peace. She just wanted peace in this rough world. She doffed her glasses from her nose and started to correct her make-up. The red-headed tried to smile to her reflection but it just increased her malaise. She packed all her stuff. It was time to go defend someone in front on the judges. Her assistant, a distasteful bookworm, called her. It was time. Camille Marshall-Gibbs disappeared behind the door of the restroom.

Samantha's phone and Gibbs's one rang at the same time. Both had received a text from Abby. They stared at each other, being jealous a bit. The woman smiled when she saw the code unlike her boss. She knew what algorithm her friend had used. She sat at her desk, launched a cryptographic software. Her hands typed informations about the encryption used by the laboratorian.

- Gibbs, can you tell me the message ?

- Fsvgms WibwpE Fxsgisi Lltlody UZG

- Thanks…

She typed the letters in the right box. Vigenère's cipher. The key was Wednesday. It was the encryption they used to send messaged to each other for years. She rapidly decriped the text. It was informations about her location and her jailer. Kostia TidalB Stadium Highway WDC. Abby indicated Kostia as her kidnapper and she was near of the Tidal Basin, a artificial lake on the riverside, a stadium and a highway all in Washington D.C. Samantha crossed the informations and found a street : Water Street, in the SouthWest. About 6 minutes from the NCIS headquarters. Kostia was laughing at them.

Ziva and Tony exited the staircase, talking. They saw Gibbs's look and stoped immediately to joke. Something had happened. Samantha explained the case to them. The team took their equipment, Gibbs asked Director Vance for back-up teams. A dozen agents came with the four teammates to rescue the forensic goth.

The cars stopped in the street and the squadron came out the vehicules. Gibbs was holding his gun tightly. Sam took a glance at him but he didn't noticed it. They started to search all the houses and appartments but nothing. The senior agent was uptight. Nobody had the right to threat his people. Nobody and this dirtbag wouldn't be the first to suceed. And then, he noticed something.

Or someone. A shape in the crowd weren't moving. It was a woman, sitting on a banch, waiting. He recognized her dark hair but she wasn't wearing pigtails. She turned her face and he finally saw her like who she was. Abby. All the team ran to her. She smiled happily. She wasn't terryfied, in fact it wasn't Abby's personnality. Gibbs was backwards. If Tony, Ziva and Samantha were kissing her, talking to her, huging her, he wasn't familiar with these prooves of affection or love or care or whatever. He was waiting. She raised her head to face him and noded. Gibbs knew it was ok, just with this little sign. He was a man of a few words and Abby knew that. She signed "it's ok" and he smiled slightly. He rejoigned the car and waited for the others. Abby came back to her lab with them, nobody was talking on the car but Gibbs's and Abby's eyes were having a conversation thanks to the rearview mirror. The man sighed. It was over. For now…

Kostia was walking in the street, the hood of his hoodie on his head in order to mask his face. He had released Abby, he had seen surprise in her sight. His hand reached the little wound on his cheekbone. She had done it with her ring. What nasty things these rings. They had sharp blades hided under the decorations. His phone rang. He picked up the call.

- Yes.

- …

- It's done.

- …

- The next level is about to be reached. All's ready.

- …

- Ok.

His contact hung up. He sighed. He hated when someone was giving him orders but, unfortunately, it was part of his job. Be a hitman. Kill for money. And this contract was highly lucrative. He shoved his hands in his pockets. It was the first days of March but the air was still cold and icy. Just like his heart. Samantha was his. He wanted her. Since the day she had left him in fact. And now, he had to assassinate her boyfriend, Jeffrey Mittchell. He didn't know why but this part of the contract suited him well. He would break her heart like she did 5 years ago. Make her suffer. That was his real purpose.

The day ended quickly. Gibbs drove up home. But tonight, he wasn't dining alone. He had been invited by a young journalist. Jenna Price… He could feel the trap but he had to go. Order from SecNav. He hated being stuck between his own desires and orders from superiors. He put a suit on, something unusual and he drove to the restaurant. She wasn't here yet. In fact, it would be their first met. Why did a journalist he hadn't met want to have a dinner with him ? Considering the fact he wasn't someone who speaked a lot. It was for his conversation. So why was it for ? He sat at a table and waited. A pretty woman, wearing a purple dress arrived. She smiled when she saw Gibbs. She had Titian hair with red shades. They had send to him a red-headed… Clever. He adressed her a fake smile.

- Hi, Agent Gibbs.

- Miss…

- Price. But you can call me Jenna.

- Ok. Why ?

- Why what ?

- Why did you invite me tonight ? It isn't for my conversation I think.

- Why not ?

- If you have some informations about me, you might know I'm not the talkative kind.

- Why starting this interrogation so early, Agent Gibbs ?

- Just Gibbs, miss Price.

- Jenna. We aren't at work.

- Miss Price, yes we're. Sort of.

- And why did you think that, Agent Gibbs ?

- Because you invited me before we've just met. So I repeat my question, why did you invite me tonight ?

She looked at him. He was clever. Even bright. But she was treaky. If he wanted to worm informations out of her, he would hit a brick wall. She smiled idiotically.

- You see, Agent Gibbs… I'm not the silly blonde some men expecting when they saw me, ok ? I'm here tonight for my job, I admit. But no way I will let you manipulate me like you usually do with my colleagues. I'm young but I'm not green and if I can do one thing, it's to recognize bastards. And for your information, I've been warn by my boss I will dine with you just…

She looked at her watch.

- 2 hours ago.

- So do I. And it's an order from the Secretary of the Navy.

- Oh… SecNav is ordering so you do.

- Of course. Do you disobey at your chief-redactor ? I guess not.

- You're right.

- So. I'm waiting. You can start to "interview" me.

- Don't be so quizzical… I'm just doing my job. Yours is to arrest criminals and murderers and mine is to support assholes the time to ask them questions and that all day long.

- Ask.

He drank a bit of wine. She pulled out of her purse a notebook and a pen. He sighed.

- Do you know who murdered Navy Captain Barbara Rodriguez ?

- We have a few clues and a major suspect but I can't tell you more. Even if you ask nicely.

- Who's your suspect ? Is he known by the authorities ?

- What have you misunderstood in "I can't tell you more" ?

- What have you misunderstood in "Who's your suspect" ?

- The whole reason you asked this to me. And if you're not a silly blonde, your questions are silly for you.

A cristalline laugh came to his ears. He knew this laugh, this voice. He turned to look the woman who was so demonstrative. He recognized her as her eyes crossed his. His ex-wife. Precisely, his first ex-wife. Camille. Venomous. She hadn't changed a lot actually. Gray hair and glasses but always this dark dangerous look. She smiled. They had been together 2 years and a half. Enough time to see they weren't made for each other as she was cheating on him and he was cheating on her.

- Jethro. How nice to see you !

- Camille…

- You hadn't changed a bit.

- You either. Re-married ?

- Nope. But you twice.

- Yep, always these contacts that keep you informed...

- And the young girl with you is your new lover, I suppose ?

- Not at all.

- She's a red-head. And I've always could read in your eyes, Jethro... Semper Fi.

He faced Jenna Price. She was curious. Gibbs was complex. She had a degree in psychology but this man… He had catched her attention. He was really unscanable. He had dark sides. A lot. She smiled at him, recording the informations she had heard about him. Three ex-wives, a weakness for red-heads… And a past in the Marine Corps according to the "Semper Fi" his ex-wife had adressed to him… Very interesting. She figured out why her boss had sent her on this case. She had Titian hair…

Samantha turned the key and unlocked the door. Her house wasn't as dark as usual when she came in. They're was a light in the living-room.

- Jeffrey ? It's you ?

No one answered. The silence was deafening. She took her gun and armed it. There wasn't any noise in the house but she wanted to have a security. She walked through the door of the living-room and she saw him. He was sleeping on the couch. She smiled and reholstered her weapon. She sat near to him and stared at him. Quickly, she noticed his chest wasn't rising. She turned his face and restrained a cry. She took her phone and dialed the number as her hands were shaking uncontrollably. She brought the device to her ear. The tone was resounding loudly. Her heart beat faster ever.

- …..

- Boss, it's me.

Her voice was tiny and blank.

- …..

- We've a dead USMC Lieutenant. Named Jeffrey Mittchell.

Gibbs sighed and hung up. The journalist was staring at him.

- Some news about the Captain ?

- You keep the bit between your teeth you.

- It's my job. Can I come with you.

She stood up and took her purse ans her coat. He sighed.

- Is this a question ?

- Nope, you're right. I come with you.

- But you'll stay out the perimeter, ok ? I don't want you to ask suestions to my agents or to disturb the crime scene with your finger and foot prints.

- Yes, Sir !

- Don't call me sir.

- Ok, ma'am !

She laughed. He shook his head. He hated the press, it was now official. Something crossed his mind. Jeffrey Mittchell… He had seen this name before… In a file. And not Samantha's although he was her boyfriend. It was in… Barbara Rodriguez's…

* * *

**So ? What do you think ? **

**I hope I'll have more reviews than the last time... **

**Samantha ? Gibbs ? Kostia ? Abby ? And the new ones ? Camille and Jenna ? I think I really like Camille and you ? **

**Why did Gibbs remember Jeffrey's name on the Captain Rodriguez's file ? **

**Bye !**

**Too Hard to be called Love**


	9. Chapter 7 : Semper Fi (Part 2)

**Hi ! Tonight, new chap !**

******But first I wanted to thank TivalsMyWorld, Soccergirl0388, holland lop, Luizalps, Firesidegirl62, NikkiAlex, EMT1215, kAsS3695, daisydadog, Through the Mirror darkly, Trina Tiffany, Gibbs Girl Kelly and byLunaA for their follows.**

**********I also wanted to thank holland lop, MAK-HGSS, RAD092515, Danish Fantasy Girl, Through the Mirror darkly, Trina Tiffany, byLunaA, lolly59034 for their favs.**

**********Thank you to byLunaA, my usual reader, you're always the first and often the only one to review ! **

**********Tonight, we'll learn more about Jenna Price. Gibbs will be nice (yes, it's possible), there will be a dream, Sam will be completely devastated by the death of Jeffrey but also by another new. **

**********Hope you'll enjoy !**

**********Too Hard to be called Love.**

* * *

Jenna Price gasped when the car turned violently at the corner of the street. He dedicated her a sidelong glance and had a little laugh. She had been joggling in this car for about 15 minutes and her driver wasn't thinking of stopping. So, aimless, she focused on him, trying to analyse this agent. First : the look. His fresh haircut indicated a former marine with the sense of details and precision. His eyes were overcast by a painful past and remains of an expected lifetime he hadn't reached. His hands were calloused by the weapons he had handled. The mark of the ring on his finger's skin was significative of a long marriage and a divorce. Actually, three divorces.

- Do I have something on the nose, Miss Price ?

- Oh ! No… Sorry, professional deformation.

- The journalists try to psychoanalyze their sources now ?

- I've got a degree in psychology.

- This explains it.

- Explains what ?

- Nothing.

- Define nothing.

- Nothing.

He looked at the road. She laughed. This man was terrible. His phone rang and answered quickly.

- Gibbs.

- …

- Yes, we're en route.

- …

- The journalist Jenna Price and I.

- …

- How Samantha's handling it ?

- …

- Ok. Wait for me before talking to her. I will take care of her debriefing.

- …

He hang up. Suddenly, he seemed more concerned. His eyebrows were frowned and he had a look like he was thinking deeply. He parked the car near of a little house in a residential district. He took something out of his pockets. A pair of gloves. He gave it to her before taking one for him.

- Why ?

- Rule n2: Always wear gloves at a crime scene.

- How many rules like this do you have ?

- About 70.

- I think I can add authoritarian to the list of your personnality.

- Make me remember to give you my number. You can call at any time. Day or night.

- Seriously ? Day or night ?

- Rule n3 : Never be unreachable.

- … How do you feel about this Samantha ?

The stare he dedicated her was surprised. He wasn't a man familiar with this feeling and this reporter was disturbing. His famous gut was telling him she wasn't someone he could rely on. She wasn't the woman she was pretending to be.

- Why ?

- Just answer.

- I hate her. Just that. I hate her because she's rebel and stubborn, because she's the portrait of my first wife.

- Oh…

The truck had arrived with Tony, Ziva, Ducky and Palmer. All the team was here. Gibbs asked his agents where was Samantha. The Israeli show the house by a head sign. He noded. The door was wide open. The forensic team was gone and had taken the evidences. He walked through the kitchen to go in the living room. There was a darker mark on the floor when the couch had been. In front of this blot, there were two chairs. The young agent was sitting on one. She had brought her legs back against her and put her arms around it. Her eyes were widened with a white circle around the irises. She was shocked. She didn't looked at him when he crouched near of her and he sayed her name. He could see in her blue gazes something was broken. There wasn't these usual bright sparkles that made her stare shine.

- I know this is hard, Samantha. But you had to tell me.

- Why ? Why him ?

- I don't know. If you tell me, we'll discover.

- I know, Gibbs. I know... I did this so many times... Speak to people who had lost someone they love. But today it's me. And I wasn't prepared for this.

- Nobody's prepared. Tell me.

- I... I was coming from work. Tony had dropped me off because it was raining. I came in. The light was on. I took of my coat and put down my bag. I walked through the kitchen like you did. I saw him on the couch... He was dead but I thought he was sleeping ! I sat near of him to watch him. And I noticed he wasn't breathing. And then, I... I saw this bullet hole... in his head... And all the blood, I was sitting like on a huge puddle of blood ! I've got some on my shirt, on my hands... And he was so peaceful, like he was just resting... Oh my God...

- Eh, eh... It's ok... It's ok...

He put his hand on her arm, feeling her shivering, her shoulder moving violently as she was crying a bit. He tried to comfort her. She looked at him.

- It hurts...

- Yeah, I know, Samantha. I know. Can you tell me more ?

- I know who did it.

- Who ?

- Kostia.

- How ?

- The wound. It wasn't burnt around it but the shot was short. He fired at about 30 centimeters. Jeffrey might be sleeping. Or he would have defended himself. But there wasn't any fight marks. No blood under his nails. No hematoms. Nothing. He was just... sleeping.

- Ok. Thank you. Do you want something to eat or drink ?

- Coffee ?

- I can make some if you want.

- I will. Do you want some ? I'd like a little compagny.

- Ok.

She stood up and went to the kitchen. Gibbs was surprised by her reaction. She was kind of calm, she was able to speak about the way he was killed without crying so much. She could analyze the wound and the traces. He heard the sound of the coffee machine and joined her in the little room. Her hands was still shivering a bit but she was controlling herself. When she gave to him a cup, some liquid dropped from it.

- Sorry.

- It's ok.

- Who is the woman who came with you ?

- Jenna Price. Journalist. How do you know ?

- I heard her. I'm shocked but my brain is still working.

- I didn't denied it.

- I know. She's pretty ?

- Why ?

- Journalist at a crime scene ?

- Yes, she's pretty...

- Red-haired, I guess ?

- How do you know ?

-Antecedents. Four red-haired wifes. Affairs with red-heads. You've got a crack for them, huh ?

- Do you mind if I head-slap you ?

- Do you really need my agreement ?

- Nope.

He gave her a soft slap, as a pat, on the back of the skull. She had a little smile but the light in her eyes wasn't back yet.

- I'm disappointed, Agent Gibbs.

- Why that, Agent Hudson ?

- This wasn't a real famous Gibbs's slap.

- You think ?

- According to Tony's face when you did it to him ? No it's not.

- Right.

This time, he slapped her with his usual strenght. She had a little indignant cluck. He laughed slightly when he saw the scandalized stare she dedicated to him.

- What ? This wasn't the slap you were expecting ?

- After reflexion, I think I prefer the first one.

She drank a sip of her coffee. The bite of the hot liquid on her throat soothed the pain of her heart. Gibbs hadn't been so nice with her ever. She had a mind smile. It was like she had won a fight. He was observing her too. He had suceed to make her smile. Yes, she wasn't really better but it was a little step. She was more relaxed with him, like she was enjoying his compagny. But he could see she was broken. By this man. Nobody had the right to persecute his people. And this russian man wouldn't be the first.

Jenna Price started to do her work which wasn't, despite appearances, journalism. She was a kind of spy. She was like a contract killer but hired to obtain informations. Her notebook in one hand, she tried to question the members of the team. She knew she was just part of a huge plan established by her employer. When someone got rid of her once more, she gave up. She had been hired to learn informations from Gibbs. According to the amount which would be her pay, this was a difficult mission. But she had already discovered interesting things. Like his feelings for this Samantha. He sayed he hated her but his sudden concern about the case when he was talking about her, and the way he had managed to sidestep the questions to see her faster were full of meaning. There was here something more than a work relation and a hatred for a woman who wasn't obeying to him. She decided to disappear. Quickly. A few seconds after, she was gone. Nobody had noticed her vanishing.

Camille Marshall stepped out the restaurant. Her job diner was good, she had done a great step for her case. But she was satisfy of something else. Gibbs was trapped. Now, the delicate perfume of revenge was in the air. For the first time in so many years, she knew something he wasn't. She took her phone while she was walking swiftly. But the object rang before she had dialed the number she wanted. She smiled. Perfect timing.

- Yes. Thank you for calling me.

- …

- So. I'm listening.

- …

- This Samantha girl… I've heard of her. Take a little deeper about their relationship. But I want a report. Day or night.

- …

- Good job.

She hang up. Gibbs's intimate ennemy took a cab. The vehicule dropped her in front of a little house which had been her's a long time ago. She turned the grip of the door and it slided open. She laughed. It had always been like this. He never ever closed the door, even if his life was in danger. She sat in the living room, looking this too familiar room. Nothing had changed. But ten years had made her anger grow in her heart. And despite the memories that were coming back as she was waiting here, it would be the moment to let it go. But suddenly, she wondered. Was it the moment to speak to him ? She finally stepped away and rejoined her hotel. She was still thinking this man was guilty. But he would discovered it soon.

Gibbs wasn't coming back at his house tonight. He was staying with Sam' at her place. She was still traumatized. Lying on the bed of the spare bedroom, he was thinking. This Kostia was disturbing. He wasn't stupid. Actually he was really, really clever. And he knew Samantha could recognize his "mark". He was playing on them. Gibbs get up and walked to Sam's room. She was sleeping but her eyebrows were frowned in a stressed line. Her fists were closed, her body tight. She moaned. Her eyes were rolling under her eyelids as she was hopelessly trying to get rid of her nightmares.

He kept watching her. She was clear-sighted. She could read in him easily, she had proved it. This thing about red-heads. It was completely true. He was a fool for red-haired stubborn, smart, rebel and disturbing young women. But not for her. He was just watching her tonight to solace her of this pain he had been through too. But it was just that. Just a shoulder to cry on. Nothing else. But there was somewhere in his mind, he was thinking about her in a different way. Yes, she was pretty. Just pretty as a stranger crossing his way in the street. He wasn't thinking at her like a gorgeous girl. No. He stepped out the room. His brain was still running. He finally fell asleep.

_- Jethro._

_- Shannon._

_She was standing next to him. He tried to take his hand but his palm ran into empty. She wasn't real. But she was exactly like in his memories. Maybe it was the trick. His mind was making her almost real to make him feel guilty. But guilty of what ?_

_- You've seen her ?_

_- Who ?_

_- Samantha. She's destroyed in the inside._

_- I know. I can't do anything._

_- Of course you can. Follow your gut._

_She disappeared an_d he woke up. Someone was walking in the corridor. He took his gun and went to do the job he had given to himself. Protect the cracked woman who was part of his team now, despite all he had done to kick her away from him.

Samantha woke up violently, panting. And then, she remembered all the things she had been through this night. The pain growned in her chest but no tears fell from her eyes. She was fighting her distress. She sighed.. She had woken up about a hundred times this night. It was 0530, according to the clock. She decided not to try to sleep again. She sat on her bed, feeling her body full of aches due to her unceasing nightmares, and tried to relax it. She grunted as she was standing up. She put on old pants and a sleeveless t-shirt and walked to the kitchen. She took some coffee in the pot but when she tested the liquid she spat it.

- Disgusting, huh ?

She jumped when she heard the male voice behind her. She turned to face the intruder and figured out it was normal for Gibbs to be there as he had kept an eye on her tonight.

- I'm too young to have a heart attack, Gibbs.

- I've scared you ?

- You know, I'm a little bit nervous currently.

He smiled. She was ironic, as usual, but she was broken too. Completely broken.

- You gonna find him, right ?

- Yep.

- When he will be in front of you, kill him.

- Why ?

- For me.

- I can't do it. You know the rules…

- Yes, I know the rules… And it's why I want you to do that. With a little bit of chance, I will kill him. But if I can't… I want you to do it for me. Please. You know what pain I'm going through. You know how I feel about this dirtbag. So please.

- I will.

- Thanks.

She didn't smiled. He took a deep breath.

- But I won't be the one to arrest him.

- Why ?

- Because the case will be imparted to the FBI in order to prepare them to complete the investigation. You're personnely involved in it.

- But the thing with this captain ? He's still our number one suspect !

- He's still our number one suspect but… The two cases are related.

- What ? Jeffrey was a Marine and this captain was in the Navy !

- Jeffrey.. wasn't applying the Marine motto to his private life.

- The motto… You mean… Semper Fidelis ? He wasn't faithful ?

- Actually, he was having more than an affair… He was her fiancé.

- Whose fiancé ?

- Captain Rodriguez's.

* * *

**So, what ?**

**Jenna ? Gibbs ? Samantha ? Camille ? **

**Sam's reaction ? Gibbs's care about her ? Jenna's true job ? Camille's hate ? **

**Hope you'll review !**

**Too Hard to be called love.**


	10. Chapter 8 : Seriously ?

**Hi ! Tonight, new chap ! **

**Thanks to Danish Fantasy Girl, MAK-HGSS, RAD092515, Through the Mirror Darkly, Trina Tiffany, byLunaA, holland lop, lolly59034 for their favs.**

**Thanks to EMT1215, Firesidegirl62, Gibbs Girl Kelly, Luizalps, NikkiAlex, Soccergirl0388, Through the Mirror Darkly, Tivalsmyworld, Trina Tiffany, byLunaA, daisydog, holland lop, kAsS3695.**

**Thanks to by LunaA because she's now the only one to review. **

**Tonight I won't do a little disclaimer. I will just let you read. **

**Enjoy. **

**Too Hard to be called Love. **

* * *

Fornell sat at his friend's desk. Actually, Gibbs wasn't exactly a friend but kind of. He was here to get his impressions about the case. He had brought coffee for the teams, Gibbs's and his. The cups were waiting, cooling as he was getting worked up, waiting too. He had arrived 35 minutes ago, planning to be here just 5 minutes before the agent would came in. But it wasn't the case and he was waiting. Too much for him. Idle, he started to wonder. Gibbs wasn't late.

The doors of the elevator slided open. Agents David and Dinozzo stepped out. They sighed when they noticed the feds.

- Where's Gibbs ? asked the senior agent, without any politeness's words, with his rough tone.

- On your six, Fornell !

The FBI agent turned to see the former Marine arriving, escorted by a young woman with tan hair and blue piercing gazes. Samantha Hudson. She had changed since the last time he had seen her. It was months ago, when he was working as a liaison officer for a mission between CIA, Secret Services, NCIS and FBI. She had done this enormous and mortal mistake. And now, she was in Gibbs's team, being accepted with the tough man. What a change… But not for all good, according to her weary face and the sed glow of her irises.

- Agent Fornell, saluted the young lady.

He noded in response.

- You know why I'm here, Gibbs.

- Not just to bring me coffee, unfortunately.

- This case.

- Yours. Not my problem anymore.

Samantha joigned her co-workers. They kept staring at their boss. The young agent felt a little guilty when she saw the dark cercles under his eyes. He had been awake all night long in the only goal to protect her from Kostia. But Kostia wasn't an issue. The red-head had spend time at thinking this night and she had arrived to the conclusion Kostia wouldn't hurt her. Actually, he seemed to be still in love with her.

But the problem was she wasn't anymore. She had turned the page of the dark, literally bloody and toxic relationship. She was a new girl with new feelings, new expectations and a brand-new determination not to let herself wither. She wasn't this scarred and depressive tiny girl he had found years ago. She was new. And determined not to let him sneak into her like he had done before.

She had a strong smile as she was looking at Ziva, Tony and Gibbs. They were here now. All would be ok. Gibbs saw Sam's smile and as he was heading to the elevator with Fornell, he smiled a bit too. She noded at him. The iron doors closed and the two men faced each other.

- So, Tobias. What's the real reason you're here ?

- I'm gonna interrogate her.

- Samantha ? You're crazy ! You don't see how much she had been through ? She went from work and her boyfriend was lying dead, killed by her last lover, and she discovered that her love were having an affair but she wasn't the betrayed one but the paramour ? And you want to take her in custody, to interrogate her about that ?

- Jethro. She's a victim but she's also related to the major suspect. You told me he was her lover so it might be a motive ! Jealousy ! And the first cadaver was the fiancée right ? This russian man killed the man who cheat on his late love and the real woman he was with ! To get her back. Or just to punish them. See ? There're links. And I'll be careful with her.

- Your office ?

- Your boss won't let me use your room.

- I'm going with her. To watch. In silence.

- You can't.

- Why not ?

- I know you. You'll interrupt me at the first tricky question I'll ask to her. So you're staying here and it'll be okay.

- I hate that. But you're right. Promise me something.

- Listening.

- Don't let other agents talk to her. You. Only you.

- Right.

They restarted the lift. Gibbs was worried about her. He didn't know how she'd handle it this time. When they stepped out the cabin, he saw her at her desk. Her eyes crossed his. He had a head sign to enjoined her to come with him. She followed him in the staircase. Her face was curious and anxious at the same time, she was curious about what they had been talking about and anxious about what in the content of their conversation had made Gibbs seem concerned. He explained her the whole story. Her eyes were wide-open and there was alarm and apprehension in her sight. He gave to her his coffee cup, still half-full. She took a sip and she tried to smile but she couldn't.

- Thank you, boss.

- It's nothing. I won't let anybody, even the President, hurt you without paying the consequences. Nobody.

- You see.. I wouldn't be able to do this… It's too fresh, too painful…

- You will do this. You're stronger, Samantha. I've seen you this night. You were awesome.

- Gibbs… Does it still hurt you ? Her death ?

- Yes but it's almost completely healed.

- You're lucky…

- Stay strong Samantha.

They exited the staircase, she had still his goblet in her hand. She drank some. The others saw the cup and stared at each other. Fornell rose an eyebrow. Gibbs had changed at Hudson's contact. He seemed different, maybe more peaceful...maybe. The FBI trio left with the young red-haired woman. They took the elevator, for Sam's misfortune.

A scream resounded in the morning. The woman who had yelled ran to the nearest payphone. She dialed quickly the number. She was shoked. She left a glance at the shade lying on the pavement.

- Please…

- …

- NCIS ?

- …

- I've found somebody.

- …

- Please, come. He's still alive !

Gibbs's phone rang in the silence fo the squad room. Ziva and Tony jumped on their feet. It was the miracle which had broken the heavy noiselessness. Their boss answered and after a few seconds, noded. He hung up.

- Quantico. Grab your gear !

- We're not waiting for Samantha ?

- Send a message to her. She will joigned us after her interview.

- An interview ? Boss, seriously, you hadn't let the FBI bring her in for an interview ?

- Ziva. I said let's go.

They left the hall and joined the crime scene. All of them were worried about Samantha. Tony was the most effusive, Ziva was throwing dark look to their boss and Gibbs… Gibbs was concerned. But he would be the last to admit it.

The door slammed. Fornell sat in front of her. They were in a interrogation room, practically the same as the NCIS's one. She knew a camera was recording all the things she might say or the emotions that might show on her face. Her hands were moist and her heart was beating faster ever. The man kept staring at her. But she wouldn't crack. She faced him.

- Why am I here ? I'm not a murderer…

- Your ex is one, Hudson.

- I haven't seen him since 4 years.

- But you called him.

-Seriously ? _He_ called me. Twice.

- What did he say to you ?

- That he wasn't a murderer.

- But he kidnapped Miss Sciuto. And he killed your boyfriend.

- How do you know it was he ?

- You told it. To Gibbs.

- I was traumatized.

- But you told it. You say you weren't as traumatized as your brain wasn't still running. I have a question for you, Hudson. How do you know exactly who killed Lieutenant Mittchell ?

_- It's the best way, Samy. Try._

_- You want me to kill someone ?_

_- On the model._

_- Ok._

_She took the gun and stepped to the the plastic figure. The weapon shot twice. In the head, in the heart. No abrasion around the hole but the victim should be dead._

_- Perfect. Now, try with a better position, okay ? Fold slightly the knees… Yes, exactly. Your arms… Right. Try again now._

_She shot. Her body didn't moved. She stepped backwards and stared at him._

_- How do you know all this stuff, Kostia ?_

- The bullet hole. He teached me this way.

- When ?

- 6 years ago.

- Is this his favorite way to kill people ?

- Yes.

Samantha hadn't seen the profiler who was watching the interview. Ahd she didn't see his eyes widened when he realized she wasn't reacting at the words used in Fornell's question. She had been trained to be a killer. She had become one. A normal person would have answered it wasn't his favorite way but his usual way. But she had just approve it.

- Why them ?

- I don't know.

- Right. What do you know exactly ?

- He's Jeffrey's murderer.

- I repeat my question : "What else do you know about his mission ?"

- Mission ?

- He's a contract killer.

- I know it.

- You know it ?

- I know everything about him.

- Everything ? His favourite gun ?

- Beretta 92.

- Do he use a sniper ?

- A SIG-550 sniper.

- Knife ?

- Three. A KA-BAR, a Corvo and a Fairbairn-Sykes.

- About his family ?

- Orphan. Zubov ? Because of the clan.

- His training ?

- The Zubov clan. 5 years of service before escaping.

- Antecedents with american justice ?

- Murder. Conspiracy. Weapon trafficking. And other things he haven't been caught.

- Other things ?

- A lot. Are you finished with me ?

- No. Your turn. Weapon ?

- HK P2000.

- Knife ?

- Two. KA-BARs.

- Marine's knifes. Where did you get them ?

- He gave it to me.

- Do you have one on you now ?

- Seriously ? Rule n9, Agent Fornell. Nerver go anywhere without a knife.

- Even in custody ?

- You don't know what God is preparing for you.

She smiled. Fornell was surprised. Under this frail look, she was a sharp person. He had to warn Gibbs before she wrecked him.

The camera was crackling. The body was lying on the ground, covered by a saddlecoth. The left arm was forming a strange angle with the rest of the cadaver. The man was dressed with a Marine Petty Officer uniform, no medals… Gibbs crouched near of it watching the wound transpiercing his chest. The heart was gone. Ducky crossed the street to join the crime scene.

- So, what do we have, Jethro ?

- A dead Petty Officer, Ducky.

- I don't see the young Samantha, is she ok ?

- How can you be ok when you're interrogate about your boyfriend's murder by your ex ?

- Oh… I see… Don't let her go, Jethro. She needs your help. You need her too.

- Need ?

- Yes. I haven't seen you so concern about someone since the death of Director Shepard.

- Samantha isn't Jenny.

- That's sure, Jethro. But beware ! I think she can bite too…

Gibbs walked away, watched Ziva asking questions to the person who had found the body, saw Tony squetching the scene. It was okay. But something was missing in the picture. A ginger head and a pair of bright blue eyes.

Jenna Price closed her laptop and sighed. She had been working all night and all morning long. She was weary. Her phone was off, her computer too. She was alone and quiet. Perfect. She made the chair turned and her sight ran in the lonely room. It was just the case of days and the flat was kind of empty. On the wall, in front of her, there were pictures, articles, bills… Her work. She stood up and approached the cork board where was tacked the papers. Most of the photos were blurred but on a few there were her targets's faces. Leroy Jethro Gibbs and Samantha Hudson. And Camille Marshall. This woman was her partner but she had to do some investigations on her. It was one of her rules. Always be aware of everything that can be useful. Mme Marshall could suddenly decide to tell all the story to the FBI, and she had to protect herself in this case, by stiring some old embarassing stories… She turned on her cell, dialed a number and took the phone to her ear.

- Hello, Jenna Price's speaking.

- …

- Actually, and even if it's the man's role to invite, I was hoping you would accept to join me tonight at the restaurant. I promise I won't talk about work.

- …

- I know you're overbooked but…

- …

- So, find a date and called me. Thank you. See you.

She hung up. Distract the man… Almost done. She could see the amount of her bankbook growing as she was accomplishing her job. She smiled as she was thinking of what she may buy with her new salary…

Samantha sat on a bench at the Navy Yard. She drank her warm coffee and sighed. This interrogation had been a complete mess. Just like her head, a mess. And her life, a mess. She just needed a shoulder to cry on, arms to wrap her tight. She needed someone to listen to her and maybe understand her. She was terribly alone.

Around her, the nature was reborning after the long and bitter winter. The sun made her hair burn in the barely warm air. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath. This last month and particularly the last days had been awful. A little tear rolled on her cheek. It was over. Maybe. She knew it wasn't.

- Deep thoughts ?

She opened her eyes. Someone was now sitting near of her. Gibbs.

- Kind of.

- How was it ?

- Seriously ? Dreadful.

- I like it.

- What ? You like torturing your suspects ? And I'm not even a suspect.

- No. I mean your way you say "Seriously". Your voice go high, it's kind of… funny.

She laughed.

- How ? Like when I say "Seriously ?" ?

- Yes, exactly.

He smiled. She looked at him and proposed him coffee. He accepted. She gave him her cup, her hand brushed against his. She shivered. His glance crossed her sight. They were distant for just a few inches. Her breath was jittering. His too. They were increasingly close.

* * *

**Usual questions :**

**Gibbs ? Samantha ? Jenna ? Fornell ? **

**The interrogation ? The coffee thing ? **

**Bye ! **

**Too Hard to be called Love.**


End file.
